


untitled playlist

by voldynose



Series: trying to be more than what we are [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, UP FAIR NA SUPPORT OPM RAK, there's a spotify playlist i'll reveal after the story, this fic is in filipino
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldynose/pseuds/voldynose
Summary: story after burnout





	1. Bawat Daan - Autotelic Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Dont read if you dont like reading unfinished fics!!!
> 
> also hehehehe sorry sabaw me as usual, walang tulog.

 

Bawat Daan - Autotelic Version

 

"Mahal kita, tatlong taon na." 

 

Tila tumigil ang mundo ni Mingyu at natulala. Nakatingin lamang sa sahig, tumahol na ang aso niya di pa rin siya nawala sa trance niya. Ano daw?

 

Mahal kita?? Paano? Tatlong taon? What??? Paano nangyari yun????? Puno ng tanong ang utak ni Mingyu. Bakit di niya sinabi noon pa? Gulong-gulo ang isip ni Mingyu. 

 

Si Wonwoo naman ay kinakabahan. Paano kung sa mga buwan na di sila nagusap ni Mingyu, naka-move on na siya? So bale parang tanga na lang siya dito. Naghihintay, umaasa. Malapit na siyang maiyak. Di na makayanan ang katahimikang bumalot sa kanilang dalawa kaya biglang nagsalita habang nagpipigil ng luha.

 

"Mingyu, okay lang kahit wala na." sabi ni Wonwoo habang nakatingin anywhere bukod kay Mingyu. "I'm just hoping na we can be friends again after all this. I'm hoping na kaya natin ilagay sa past lahat nang nangyari, parang kalimutan ganun. Kasi, miss na kita. Miss ko na yung constant presence mo sa buhay ko, the past few months has been hard for me. I just really need you in my life even if friends lang ulit" mabilis na sinabi ni Wonwoo. He was rambling and he knows it. Pero kasi kung di siya magsasalita, malamang humahagulgol na siya ngayon. Oks lang to. Okay lang siya. Kung ireject man siya ni Mingyu, sige na, tanggap niya na.

 

"Ano?" tanong ni Mingyu, di makapaniwala sa narinig niya.

"Sabi ko, okay lang kahit di mo na kayang ireciprocate feelings ko basta ma-"

 

"Wonwoo." ininterrupt ni Mingyu si Wonwoo and the latter stayed quiet. 

 

Di na mapigilan ni Wonwoo, tumulo na ang kanyang luha. Ito na. Ayan na. Tangina. Wala na. Fuck.

 

Laking gulat niya ng maramdaman niyang punasan ni Mingyu ang kanyang luha. Nagtinginan silang dalawa. Parehas silang mabilis ang tibok ng puso. Kinakabahan sa susunod na mangyayari. Utak tumatakbo ng mabilis. Nagiisip. Naisip na lahat ni Wonwoo. Everything at once. Anong susunod na gagawin ni Mingyu? Susuntukin ba siya sa mukha? Deserve niya naman yun dahil sinaktan niya si Mingyu. Iiwan na lang ba siya dito ni Mingyu? Mag wawalk out na lang ba siya??? Sa bagay, kung siya si Mingyu, malamang nag walk out na siya pagkakita pa lang sa kotse niya. 

 

But his thoughts stopped nung bigla siyang yakapin ni Mingyu. Mingyu was hugging him.

 

Nagblanko ang isip ni Wonwoo. He didn't expect this. Di niya alam gagawin niya. Until he heard Mingyu sniffle. Finally, he hugged him back and let his tears fall freely. They were crying their hearts out in each others arms. It was perfect. It was exactly what they needed. They stayed like that for a few minutes hanggang sa tumahan silang dalawa. 

 

They faced each other and looked each other in the eyes. Ito na yun.

 

Binuksan ni Mingyu ang bibig niya pero walang words na lumabas. No words were needed. They both understood kung anong gusto nilang irelay sa isa't isa. 

 

Finally.

 

 

 

“maligaw man at mawala at umikot man sa kawalan sa bawat kailan sino't saan ikaw lamang ang kasagutan bawat kanan at kaliwa kung timog man o hilaga ang bawat… daan ko ay patungo (ay patungo) sayo”


	2. Fallin' - December Avenue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a glimpse on their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW MAY EXAM AKO SA TUESDAY PERO THIS IS ME 
> 
> also :(((((( pinapakain ng ramen ni Mingyu si Wonwoo pag hating gabi na :((((((( im kilig :((( onti na lang delulu na ako :((

 

First date nila.

 

Si Mingyu ang nagddrive, sinundo niya si Wonwoo sa Katipunan.

 

"Saan tayo pupunta?" tanong ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu, nakangiti, mata'y kumikinang. 

 

"Secret." agad na sagot ni Mingyu habang may mischievous smile sa mukha. The kind of smile na aakalain mong fuccboi siya (pero syempre hindi ganun inisip ni Wonwoo)

 

"Di nga, saan ngaaaa?" Wonwoo whined

 

"Secret nga. Matulog ka na lang muna kasi matagal pa biyahe natin." sabi ni Mingyu habang nakatingin kay Wonwoo.

 

"Oi, mata sa daan." 

 

"Yes po, sir!"

 

Maybe it's just them, pero parang sobrang ganda ng araw ngayon? Parang ang gaan gaan ng ihip ng hangin ngayon? They've been exchanging stories, yung mga funny stories na namiss nila dahil di sila nagusap for a short time, yung mga stories na both were present pero funny and entertaining pa rin for the both of them. 

 

Masaya is the word to describe their feelings right now. Masaya at kuntento. Ganun pala yung feeling. Bakit pa nila dineprive isa't isa? Ang sarap pala magmahal at mahalin. Bakit ang tanga nila? Di bale, they have all the time in the world.

 

An hour after, tumahimik na sa loob ng car. Hindi yung katahimikan na parang awkward. Comfortable silence lang. Mingyu is still smiling, sinasabayan ang kanta sa radyo habang nagmamaneho. Habang si Wonwoo naman ay nakatulog na. 

 

Lumingon si Mingyu kay Wonwoo at di niya mapigilan ang tawang lumabas sa bibig niya. Parang may mga paru-parong naglalaro sa tiyan ni Mingyu. What is this feeling? His heart was fluttering. Bakit ang cute ni Wonwoo? Natutulog lang naman siya pero bakit sobrang cute? 

 

Wonwoo slightly smiled from his sleep.

 

Tangina. Puso ni Mingyu natunaw. Fuck. In love na in love talaga siya shet.

 

Tumigil si Mingyu sa isang gas station at nagpark sa harap ng convenience store. Naglabas ng phone at pinicturan si Wonwoo habang tulog. Creepy? Alam niya pero di niya mapigilan sarili niya eh. He wants to treasure the moment.

 

Finally, nagising na si Wonwoo. Agad na nagpanggap si Mingyu na may katext sa phone.

 

"San na tayo?" tanong ni Wonwoo habang humihikab.

 

"Laguna." masinop na sagot ni Mingyu.

 

"San mo nga ulit ako dadalhin?" 

 

"Di ko sinabi sayo."

 

"Pero di nga san mo ko dadalhin? Nagtatanong na nanay ko." Wonwoo insisted.

 

Napatawa si Mingyu at sinabing "Nagpaalam ako kay tita kaya ulul sinungaling, ano ba yan start pa lang ng relationship natin lies na agad. Jeon Wonwoo pano pa pag tumagal tayo."

 

Namula si Wonwoo at lalong lumakas ang tawa ni Mingyu.

 

"Ugh. Fine. Mag CR muna ako." sabi ni Wonwoo, binuksan ang pintuan ng kotse at lumabas. Naglakad patungong CR.

 

Si Mingyu naman, sinundan ng tingin si Wonwoo. Nakangiti pa rin. Ang saya-saya niya. Graduate na siya tapos may boyfriend pa siya. Life isn't supposed to be this good. Nakakatakot kasi baka any moment now may bawiing isang masayang bagay sa kanya. Kaya isasavor niya na every moment na masaya siya. 

 

After a while, bumalik na si Wonwoo. Si Mingyu tinignan lang siya habang nakasmile.

 

"What?" tanong ni Wonwoo. "May dumi ba sa mukha ko????? Ano bakit ka ganyan tumingin??"

 

"Wala. I'm just admiring beauty. Gwapo mo" sagot ni Mingyu, nakangiti pa rin (di niya talaga alam kung paano icontain yung smile niya)

 

"AGH MINGYU MAGDRIVE KA NA NGA LANG ULIT" sigaw ni Wonwoo, habang pulang pula dahil sa kahihiyan? Kilig? Pretty sure it's the latter. 

 

Wonwoo was confused, akala niya sa restaurant lang sa may Nuvali sila pupunta, but they passed the whole Eton/Greenfield complex. 'To Tagaytay' sabi sa sign.

 

"Pupunta tayong Tagaytay?" tanong niya kay Mingyu.

 

"Yes" matipid na sagot ni Mingyu.

 

"Tapos???" sabi ni Wonwoo naghihintay ng explanation.

 

"Anong tapos?"

 

"Anong gagawin natin dun?"

 

"Magpipicnic" nakangiting sagot ni Mingyu.

 

"Wala kang dalang pagkain?????"

 

"Tingin ka sa likod mo, dali"

 

Tumingin sa likod si Wonwoo at, wow, may picnic basket nga. May table cloth pa. Kumpleto. May paper cups and isang gallon din ng tubig.

 

"Mingyu" Wonwoo said quietly, trying to hide the smile forming on his lips. "When did you find the time to do all this?" 

 

"I have plenty of time for you, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu said while looking at Wonwoo with his killer smile.

 

"UGH Bakit ba ang greasy mo." Wonwoo whined pero di niya na matago yung ngiting kilig na namumuo sa mukha niya.

 

"Kilig ka pa rin naman." Sabi ni Mingyu

 

"So san tayo pupunta nga sa tagaytay? Sa kanan yung city proper bakit ka kumaliwa?"

 

"Haha, may bahay lolo ko sa highlands, maganda yung backyard. We can view the stars without the noise. Just the two of us"

 

"Gaano kayo kayaman?"

 

"Babe, masyado pa atang maaga para sa relationship natin yang tanong mo" sabi ni Mingyu, with a teasing tone.

 

'babe' fuck, nararamdaman ni Wonwoo yung init sa mukha niya. Fuck. He's fucked. Babe lang ganito na reaction niya. Fuck. Bakit ba ang landi ni Mingyu. Shet.

 

"Bat ka namumula, mainit ba, babe?" tanong ni Mingyu na may kasabay na pang-asar na tawa.

 

Tumingin sa kanya si Wonwoo, yung titig na nanliit mata ni Wonwoo which signals na tumahimik na siya or else may repercussions na mangyayari. Mingyu got the message loud and clear.

 

"Opo, opo. Titigil na po." sabi ni Mingyu. 

 

After a few minutes, they've reached their destination.

 

The place was simple. The house was modest, they went straight to the backyard, and damn. It was overlooking Taal. It was breathtaking.

 

After setting up the stuff para sa picnic nila, they both sat down.

 

"So..." sinimulan ni Mingyu.

 

"So?" 

 

"What do you think, okay ba tong date natin so far?" tanong ni Mingyu, expectant sa answer ni Wonwoo.

 

"It's perfect, Mingyu. Paano ka nakahanap ng time to prepare all this talaga. You're amazing."

 

"Kakasabi ko lang kanina, I always have time for you, Jeon Wonwoo."

 

Wonwoo blushed, again. Di niya na talaga alam kung paano magrereact. Kaya nanahimik na lang siya at tumingin sa mga ulap sa taas. Sinundan ni Mingyu ang tingin niya at tumingala rin para mag cloud watching.

 

Comfortable silence filled their surroundings. Birds chirping and the distant sound of the cars in the city lang ang naririnig nila. Wonwoo broke the silence.

 

"Where do you see yourself in 5 years, Gyu?" 'Gyu' fak Mingyu missed that. Now siya naman ang nagblush. Buti na lang nakatingin pa rin sa clouds si Wonwoo kaya hindi nakitang namumula siya. 'Gyu'. Man, that was his weakness nung hindi pa sila. Tawagin lang siyang 'Gyu' ni Wonwoo, para na siyang tuta na susunod sa kung ano mang sasabihin ni Wonwoo. 

 

"Huy, Gyu. Where do you see yourself in 5 years?" inulit ni Wonwoo ang kanyang tanong, this time tumingin na siya kay Mingyu and got surprised nang makita niyang nakatingin din sa kanya si Mingyu. Napailing na lang siya at nagsmile. 

 

"Probably working in the industry tapos pinipilit pa rin ng magulang magmed." sagot ni Mingyu. "Ikaw?"

 

"Ako? Di ko pa alam, the future is so uncertain for me. Parang di ko pa talaga alam yung gusto kong gawin. Don't get me wrong, I love my course right now pero parang after UP... Sure ba ako sa tatahakin kong landas? Sure ba akong may career na available for me? Syempre ikaw sure na, chemists are always needed in this society. Pero writers like me? There are always better writers existing, di naman nagmamatter ang school where you came from in this career, as long as you have  good writing skills, g ka na. Pwede na." sagot ni Wonwoo.

 

"Relax ka lang muna. Take one step at a time. I'm sure that you'll get there eventually, pero for now focus on graduating first. Wag ka muna mag think ahead, you know, you're just scaring yourself. Everyone's future is uncertain. Maraming pwedeng mangyari in a span of time."

 

"Well, you sound so certain sa future mo, remember? Nung nagkwentuhan tayo nung final rites. I just got intimidated kasi, I have never thought of the future before nun kaya ayan, nag overthink na ako."

 

"Dude, i was just trying to impress you dati." tumawa si Mingyu. "Besides, I'm only certain of one thing sa future ko."

 

"Ano yun?"

 

"Ikaw."

 

Lumingon si Wonwoo kay Mingyu at sinabi: 

 

"Gusto mo talagang makita akong flustered no." 

 

"Seryoso ako." sagot ni Mingyu habang nakatingin sa mga mata ni Wonwoo. "Ikaw lang talaga yung certain sa future ko at the moment.

 

Hindi makapagsalita si Wonwoo. Overwhelmed siya sa feelings na nararamdaman niya. Hindi niya alam kung anong irereply niya, hindi gumagana utak niya. Tibok ng puso lang ang naririnig niya sa kanyang tenga. Kusang gumalaw ang kanyang kamay upang hawakan ang kamay ni Mingyu. Ngumiti si Mingyu nang maramdaman ito. Lumapit ng kaunti. At kaunti pa. Hanggang sa onti na lang ang pagitan sa kanilang dalawa. Magkaharap. Parehong mabilis ang tibok ng puso. Hanggang sa magdikit ang kanilang mga labi.

 

Everything is perfect.

 

'Cause I need you now

You're the love that I have hoped for

And I need you now

You are everything I ask for

'Cause I am falling faster like a train of love

Coming right and getting close to you

And I am falling faster like the speed of light

Shining bright and chasing over you

Now I am closer into you

There is nothing I can ask for there is no one else but you

You are everything I hope for this ain't over

 

'Cause I am closer into you


	3. Ears and Rhymes - December Avenue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tapos na exam ko yay, kagabi ko pa tapos to but i stopped myself from posting kasi KELANGAN KO MAGREVIEW!!!!!!! Anyway hehehehehehe enjoy reading.

Ears and Rhymes - December Avenue

 

They've been dating for 3 months now. All is well. Except na lang na two weeks na silang hindi nagkikita ngayon dahil 1) busy si Mingyu magreview para sa board exam niya 2) busy din si Wonwoo because of acads. Kaya when an oppurtinity to meet up was presented upon them (house party hosted by Soonyoung), they quickly grabbed it. 

 

Magkahiwalay silang pumunta. They figured na mas economically friendly/environmentally friendly kung si Wonwoo sasabay na lang kila Jihoon kasi manggagaling pa sa south si Mingyu so baka matagalan din si Wonwoo sa paghintay kay Gyu. 

 

Sila Wonwoo, Jihoon, at Joshua ang unang dumating, 10-minute drive lang naman ang bahay ni Soonyoung from UP. When they arrived, sinalubong sila ng mapula at medyo amoy alak na Soonyoung.

 

"Bakit lasing ka na? Akala ko 9pm start?" tanong ni Jihoon.

 

"Duuuude, bro, beshie, mumshie, pre-game started at 7:30pm!!!!!!!!"

 

Napa-iling na lang silang lahat at pumasok sa loob ng bahay. Bumulaga sa kanila si Seungkwan at Seokmin na nagsisigawan na sa mic (kumakanta sila ng Celine Dion). Karaoke?? Sa house party? Bat di na lang sila nag Monkey Mic, edi sana wala pa silang maiistorbo na kapitbahay. Di bale na. That's not important tonight. Walang pake si Wonwoo sa anything. What's important ay makikita niya tonight si Mingyu. It has been two lonely weeks. Two weeks of no Mingyu. Binuksan ni Wonwoo ang phone niya at tinext si Mingyu.

 

san ka na? malapit ka na ba?

Layo pa :( Guadalupe pa lang ako. Ang traffic. I miss you :(

 

Wonwoo was about to reply nang bigla siyang tabihan ni Soonyoung at inagaw ang phone niya. 

 

Hindi pa rin alam ng group of friends nila na sila na ni Mingyu, not because they're keeping it a secret. Talagang wala lang opportunity to say it. Lalo na't ang busy busy nilang dalawa. Kaya nagpanic si Wonwoo at inagaw pabalik ang phone niya.

 

"Sino ba yang katext mo?? Nandito naman lahat ng kausap mo sa buhay mo?" tanong ni Soonyoung.

 

"Di lang naman kayo friends ko, may friends din ako outside this social circle" reply ni Wonwoo

 

"Weh? Di nga? Sige nga ano name nila?"

 

At this point everyone was looking at them na (everyone = Jihoon, Seungkwan, Seokmin, Joshua, Minghao, and Hansol). Di mapigilang mainis ni Wonwoo. Bakit ba ganito friends niya. Hay.

 

"Okay fine, kausap ko si Jun!" to be honest, si Jun lang maasahan niyang makikisakay sa ganitong mga kasinungalingan, kaya si Jun nasabi niya. He would've said Mingyu pero di kasi siya sure kung gusto na bang ipaalam ni Mingyu sa friends nila na sila na. 

 

"Jun????" Minghao asked, habang nakataas ang kilay, he looks confused.

 

"Yes" Wonwoo answered sharply.

 

"Okay?" Minghao still looks confused, may sinabi ba si Mingyu sa kanya? Kasi if oo, then patay siya. Baka mamaya akalain niyang totoo na katext niya si Jun. Pero ano nga bang masama kung katext niya si Jun? Past na yun and Mingyu and him talked about it na. How Jun was just a distraction para makaget over siya sa feelings niya kay Mingyu. Wonwoo is getting an indigestion from all this thinking. If ever na magreport si Minghao kay Gyu, how would Mingyu react? Ito na ba yung first big fight nila? Uuuuuughhh, Wonwoo needs a distraction fast. Kaya pumunta siya kung nasan yung mga alak. Di talaga dapat siya iinom ngayon but the thought of Mingyu possibly getting angry at him for mentioning Jun is making him anxious. He picks a relatively weak drink, Smirnoff lang, he still wants a proper conversation with Mingyu pag dating niya kaya Smirnoff lang muna.

 

As soon as he drinks his first gulp, nagsigawan yung mga kaibigan niya at kinuyog yung entrance sa bahay nila Soonyoung. Narinig niya si Seungkwan

 

"ANONG GINAGAWA MO DITO AKALA KO BA SOUTH BOI KA NA WALA KA NA PAKE SA NORTH"

 

Narinig niya rin si Soonyoung

 

"MINGYUUUUUUUU ANG TANGKAD MO NA" which was a ridiculous statement kasi dati pang matangkad si Mingyu.

 

Lahat tumawa sa sinabi ni Soonyoung. And Mingyu, hay, the perfect Mingyu, lumingon siya hanggang sa nagtagpo ang mga mata nila ni Wonwoo. Everything stopped for Wonwoo. Lahat nung iniisip niya kanina nakalimutan niya na. Mingyu and his perfect smile na lang nasa utak niya ngayon. Miss na miss na talaga niya si Mingyu. 

 

Naglalakad na papunta sa kanya si Mingyu nang bigla siyang hinatak ni Minghao at Seokmin sa isang gilid. Of course. Ano ba ineexpect niya. Wala nga palang nakakaalam sa friends nila. Okay edi dito lang muna siya. Parang tanga na sinusundan lang ng tingin si Mingyu. Okay lang sige. Mamaya na lang siya.

 

Makalipas ang ilang oras, hindi pa rin niya nakakausap si Mingyu. 9 PM dumating si Mingyu, 11 na, wala. Di pa rin sila naguusap. After nila Minghao, biglang dumating si Jeonghan at yung boylaloo niya (Seungcheol). Siyempre mahabang kwentuhan nanaman yan tapos sumama pa sa kanila si Seungkwan. Jusko, anong oras pa matatapos? Pwede bang yung boyfriend naman??? Pero ayun nga, naalala niya nanaman na hindi nila alam. Ugh.

 

Iniisip na ni Wonwoo na mas maganda siguro kung umuwi na muna siya tapos pasunurin dun si Mingyu whenever he's done catching up with their friends nung biglang gumalaw yung sofa na inuupuan niya. Tinignan niya kung sino yung tumabi.  Si Mingyu. Lahat ng bad vibes nawala. It's their time now.

 

"Hi" bati ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo habang nakatingin sa mata ni Wonwoo at suot suot yung ngiti niyang nakakasilaw. Mas nakakasilaw pa kaysa sa lahat ng bituin na makikita mo sa langit.

 

"Hi." bati ni Wonwoo, in his shy voice, nakangiti rin siya kahit kanina pa siya badtrip kasi Kim Mingyu's smile is infectious. Pag nginitian ka niya, wala. Ngingiti ka na rin the whole time na kasama mo siya. Kahit labag sa kalooban mo. 

 

Unti unting inabot ni Mingyu yung kamay ni Wonwoo. Ha. Fuck. Kinikilig nanaman si Wonwoo wala pa ngang sinasabi si Mingyu.

 

"I missed you" sabi ni Mingyu, pabulong. Yung bulong na tahimik, yung silang dalawa lang nakakarinig.

 

"I missed you too" reply ni Wonwoo in the same manner. Lalong lumiwanag ang ngiti ni Mingyu (oo posible pang lumiwanag ngiti niya).

 

Mingyu was already leaning in kay Wonwoo, and Wonwoo knows what's coming. Gusto niya rin naman pero sa harap ng friends nila na hindi alam yung status ng relationship nila??? Kaya quick solution, he asked Mingyu a question.

 

"Bakit ang late mo?" at that, Mingyu stopped leaning in. Hindi na nakatingin si Wonwoo sa kanya pero he can feel the pout on his face. With his baby cheeks sticking out. Tae ang cute.

 

"Naglipat ako" sagot ni Mingyu, still pouting.

 

"Why are you pouting? Also naglipat? Anong nilipat mo?" Wonwoo asked, amused na parang batang inagawan ng lollipop si Mingyu.

 

"Surprise sana kita mamaya, pero dahil ayaw mong mag PDA, sige sasabihin ko na." Mingyu said. "I moved back sa condo sa Katipunan because I want to spend more time with you. Kasi ayoko na ng facetime lang tayo nagkikita. I missed you too much. Kainis ka, adik na ako sayo." 

 

Nagulat si Wonwoo at natuwa at the same time. He couldn't help the big smile forming sa lips niya. Distance has been their greatest enemy. Kahit pareho silang Metro Manila, napakahirap magkita dahil sa traffic. 

 

"Mingyu," Wonwoo started. "Nasabi ko na ba sayo kung gaano kita kamahal?" Wonwoo asked, calmly. As if hindi siya ninerbyos sa sinabi niya. As if di siya affected na he just said na mahal niya si Mingyu. Of course sinabi niya rin naman yun before they got together. Pero iba kasi ngayon na sila na? And Wonwoo... He isn't that showy sa feelings niya. He's more actions than words when it comes to feelings. Kaya nga it took them 4 years to be where they are di ba. Kasi pareho silang ganun. Pero Wonwoo learned from his mistakes. Kaya ayan. Surprise. He said it first.

 

 

Mingyu was dumbfounded. He was staring at Wonwoo na parang tinubuan si Wonwoo ng second head. Inside he's happy. Pero he's shocked pa rin. Because Wonwoo rarely say sappy things like that. Pinaprocess pa ng utak niya yung sinabi ni Wonwoo, until naunahan na siya ng body niya mag-isip. 

 

He hugged Wonwoo with all his might, and whispered "mahal din kita". At this point, everyone of their friends are looking at them na. Si Jihoon parang goldfish na nakanganga, si Seungkwan naluwa yung iniinom niyang beer, si Jeonghan sumigaw "PUTANGINA YES BAYARAN MO KO SOONYOUNG", si Joshua nakasmile lang sa kanila, si Seokmin pumalakpak habang umiiyak, si Minghao tumatawa lang kay Seokmin.

 

Wonwoo was blushing. He hates being the center of attention (unless center of attention ni Mingyu siyempre, he loves that). Bumulong siya kay Mingyu.

 

"Mingyu, nakatingin sila satin"

 

"Hayaan mo sila"

 

"You don't care?"

 

"No??? Why would I care???"

 

"Akala ko ayaw mo pang ireveal na tayo na?"

 

Bumitaw si Mingyu sa akap niya kay Wonwoo, nakahawak pa rin sa braso ni Wonwoo, pero may distance na between them. 

 

"Why would you think that? Wonwoo, first date natin pinaalam na kita sa nanay mo and sa parents ko."

 

"I just thought..." nahiya si Wonwoo, bakit siya nag-assume, fak pahiya.

 

"Wonwoo, why would I keep this a secret? Ito yata highlight ng buhay ko, why would I not tell everyone na I got you? Why would I not show you off? You're the greatest thing na nangyari sakin, siyempre aside from my diploma." Mingyu said, nakangiti kay Wonwoo, alam niya na kung bakit umiwas sa kiss si Wonwoo kanina. "Kaya ba umiwas ka kanina, when I leaned in? Grabe naman. Ano pake ko sa sasabihin nila, tignan mo nga pinagpustahan pa tayo nila Jeonghan hyung" 

 

Wonwoo was still quiet, haha, natatangahan pa rin siya sa sarili niya. 

 

"I love you, Jeon Wonwoo. Wala akong pake sa sasabihin ng lahat, what matters most is you, us. Tayong dalawa lang. So please stop being embarassed and kiss me. I missed you and your kisses."

 

Just like that, nadissolve yung shame na naramdaman ni Wonwoo and he leaned in kay Mingyu and kissed him. Kissed him until pareho na silang naggagasp for air. Wala na siyang pake. Bahala na kung vinivideohan man siya ni Soonyoung ngayon for blackmail purposes or kung kanina pa nagjejeer si Jeonghan at Seungkwan. Basta he's enjoying this.

Of course, they had to stop kissing. Lalo na kung si Joshua na ang nagsabi ng "tangina, di pa ba kayo nauubusan ng hininga??" Everyone laughed at that, except for Mingyu and Wonwoo na namumula sa hiya. They got carried away and forgot na nasa public place nga pala sila. Haha, sorry naman. In love eh.

 

After nung scene na yun, they mingled with their friends. Hindi sila naghihiwalay and always may something na magkadikit sa kanila. Hands, Mingyu's arms on Wonwoo's shoulder, kahit pinky finger nila. Hindi naghihiwalay. Parang magnet. 

 

There was a point in the party where Soonyoung decided to clear the living room and make it into a makeshift dance floor. Bakit nga ba ngayon lang nila naisip gawin yun. Nung time na yun, marami nang taong pumunta sa party ni Soonyoung (mga taong lasing na galing bar hopping sa katipunan) di nila kilala most of the people pero who cares it's a party and Wonwoo and Mingyu got each other.

 

Everyone gathered sa 'dance floor' and one person shouted "DANCE BATTLE NAMAN DIYAN HOSHI!!!!" Hindi kilala nila Wonwoo kung sino yung Hoshi na sinasabi nila. Kaya laking gulat nila ng biglang pumunta sa gitna ng dance floor si Soonyoung at sumayaw. Hoshi = Soonyoung? Wonwoo needs to ask him that tomorrow.

 

The night progressed until 3 am na and most of the people ay either tired or completely inebriated. The only sober people na natira ay si Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Joshua, at Jihoon. Seungcheol and Joshua were assisiting Jeonghan inside the CR dahil nagsusuka na siya at well, it's Jeonghan. Dramatic, may iyak iyak pang naganap. Si Jihoon naman may hawak ng aux cord, he's been playing good music throughout the night and mukhang he doesn't intend to stop. Mingyu naman and Wonwoo ay nasa isang corner ng bahay. They were slow dancing sa kung ano mang pinaplay ni Jihoon. May sariling mundo. Kamay ni Mingyu nasa waist ni Wonwoo, habang yung kay Wonwoo naman nasa may leeg ni Mingyu. Yung cliché position ng mga tao pag prom.

 

"So bakit parang constipated mukha mo kanina pagdating ko?" tanong ni Mingyu.

 

Ugh fak, Wonwoo was hoping na di mabring up yung topic na yan. Pero fine. A relationship is about honesty and communication.

 

"Anxious ako about something kanina." Wonwoo said while leaning his head towards Mingyu's chest. Yung tenga niya saktong nasa may part where he can hear the heartbeat. Which was like a lullaby for Wonwoo. Calming and comforting yung rhythm.

 

"Something? Anong something yun?"

 

"Wala naman, kasi kanina, kasi nga diba akala ko ayaw mo pa malaman nila, tapos habang katext kita inagaw ni Soonyoung yung phone ko tapos tinanong kung sino katext ko. Sabi ko si Jun, kasi si Jun lang yung naisip kong papatol sa mga ganung lies. Tapos tinanong ako ni Minghao na parang suspicious na confused na ewan kung si Jun daw ba talaga. Tapos I panicked kaya sabi ko na lang yes and I thought isusumbong niya ako sayo or whatever and that you'll get mad at me and that we'll have a big fight about it tapos iiwan mo na ako." Wonwoo was out of breath by the time he finished the story.

 

Nakatayo na siya ng maayos, not leaning kay Mingyu anymore. Nakatingin kay Mingyu, waiting for a reaction. 

 

Tumawa lang si Mingyu. Which confused Wonwoo.

 

"Bakit ka tumatawa?" 

 

"Wala, alam ko lang kung bakit tinatanong ni Minghao yun" Mingyu answered, still slightly laughing.

 

"Yun lang?" di makapaniwala si Wonwoo, yun lang? Wala man lang selos o ano? Muntik na siyang mag anxiety attack for nothing?

 

"Yun lang. Ano bang gusto mong reaction?

 

"Wala, akala ko magagalit ka or something."

 

"Wonwoo," Mingyu said, urging Wonwoo to look at him in the eye. Suddenly seryoso na siya ulit. "I trust you."

 

Di inexpect ni Wonwoo na sasabihin yun ni Mingyu sa kanya. He expected something like "jusko yun lang?" because that's what everyone would say. Yan laging sinasabi ng parents niya whenever ikwwento niya yung mga inooverthink niya or something. But this. Mingyu saying that he trust him. Game-changer. 

 

Suddenly, tensionado na yung air that surrounds them. Wonwoo tiptoed to kiss Mingyu, desperately. Iba to versus sa previous kisses nila. This is something so much more. Mingyu broke off the kiss to get some air but his gaze, it's full of desire. 

 

Mingyu whispered into Wonwoo's ear 

 

"Alis na tayo dito." Even the whisper was different. And it brought chills sa katawan ni Wonwoo. Not the bad kind of chills, yung good kind na kilabot. He's excited. He grabbed Mingyu's hand and led the way papunta sa pintuan. 

 

Mingyu quickly grabbed the keys na nakapatong lang sa table tabi ng pintuan, and quickly, they went inside the car. The 5-minute drive papuntang condo ni Mingyu was the longest five minutes sa buhay ni Wonwoo.

 

As soon as they stepped inside the condo, parang magnet, nagdikit agad ang kanilang labi. Wala silang pake kahit puro boxes pa yung condo. All they care about were the sensations of whatever they were doing. Every kiss, every touch, moan, and grunts. Every sound they make ay parang music to their ears. Everything is happening at the right place and time.

 

They were happy and contented.

 

 

As we ignite, oh the fire grows

The wind can never blow

And your words on my ears are rhymes

 

Over and over, I'll love you so tender

Wrapped on your arms while staring at your eyes

Then I'll be over, when you are under

I want you to hold my hands and take these chances free

Like a dream that builds its fantasies alive

Seems I'll be giving more tonight

'Cause with your love I'm invincible

That I will never slow

 

And your words on my ears are rhymes

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the people who found me last night sa twitter
> 
> Hehehehe. Im sorry im so awkward. But im really really thankful na nagustuhan niyo yung sinulat ko!! Im not good with compliments, pero pls know that i truly appreciate what you said on twitter. Thank you again!!!!!!!


	4. Indak by UDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello belated happy valentine's day, this was supposed to be uploaded last valentine's day pero nakatulog ako hehe

6 months na since naging sila ni Mingyu. Blissful pa rin naman yung relationship nila. Nagaaway man minsan, nagbabati din naman sila agad. Kaya nga masaya sila eh. Masaya si Mingyu, masaya si Wonwoo. Perfect.

 

Pero masaya nga ba talaga?

 

Nako, ito nanaman yung utak ni Wonwoo. You see, Wonwoo does this thing kung saan inooverthink niya lahat ng bagay to the point where yung mind niya gumagawa na ng sariling story at dinadoubt niya na lahat. Nagaassume ng mangyayari tapos, wala, yun na yung nasa utak niya buong araw. 

 

Assume and overthink.

 

Inaassume niya na everyone around him feels the same about something tapos gets disappointed and overthinks pag hindi naman pala. He does it to everyone, really. Walang exception. Kahit sa sarili niya ginagawa niya yun.

 

Di niya alam kung anong nagtrigger kasi okay naman eh. The past few months wala namang ganito. Pero ngayon... Ngayon bumuhos lahat.

 

Siguro dahil 'to sa isang discussion na naganap sa circle of friends nila.

 

Normal Friday night lang, tapos may nag-aya uminom pero ayaw nila sa bar. So ayun, dun lang sila sa condo ni Mingyu. Bumili lang sila ng sari-sariling beer. The conversations were easy and light hanggang sa nagsalita si Jeonghan. Trust Jeonghan to make a light-hearted night heavy and all about the uncertainty of the future.

 

"So, Mingyu, ngayong nakapasa ka na ng boards mo, ano nang plano mo?" tanong ni Jeonghan. Lahat sila tumahimik. Kasi di naman nila ineexpect na maging seryoso yung mga pinaguusapan nila. Pare-pareho lang naman sila ditong uncertain sa future.

 

"Di ko pa alam" sagot ni Mingyu. Nakatingin lang sa bote ng beer na hawak hawak niya. 

 

Biglang may nagsalita, di na maalala ni Wonwoo kung si Seungkwan or si Minghao. Basta isa sa kanila.

 

"Kala ko alam mo na? Di ba nag-apply ka dun sa isang university sa Japan?" ahh, right, ngayon naalala niya na. Si Minghao yung nagsalita.

 

"Diba excited ka pa nga nun? Nung nag-email sila? Di ka na tutuloy dun? Sayang naman."

 

At this point, shookt lahat ng tao, kasi walang nakakaalam nun. Kahit nga si Wonwoo di alam yun eh. Lahat nakatingin kay Mingyu, except si Wonwoo na nakatingin sa sahig.

 

His mind was already going fast. Bakit di sinabi ni Mingyu sa kanya? What does this mean? Ano na? Paano sila? Gaano katagal yun? 2-4 years ang PhD or Masteral diba?? Yung train of thoughts niya naputol nung magsalita si Mingyu.

 

"Ewan, di ko pa sure." 

 

Nagmove on na sila sa bagong topic, kasi kung itutuloy pa nila yung direction ng usapan, alam nila, magoopen ng can of worms yun for all of them. Kaya iniwan na lang nilang ganyan. Di na nila pinush si Mingyu for answers.

 

After everyone moved on sa topic, tahimik si Wonwoo. Less involved na sa usapan. Iniisip niya pa rin yung kay Mingyu.

 

Bakit di sinabi sa kanya ni Mingyu? Yun talaga yung tanong na gusto niyang malaman yung sagot. Sabi ni Mingyu "I trust you" pero bakit ganun. Bakit kay Minghao niya pa nalaman. Nararamdaman ni Wonwoo yung tingin ni Mingyu sa kanya. Pero deadma lang siya. Di naman sa pagiging petty pero bakit kasi di niya sinabi? Sinasabi naman lahat ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu, bakit di magawa ni Mingyu yung ganun sa kanya? May iba pa ba siyang tinatago?

 

Paulit-ulit yung thoughts na yan sa utak niya buong gabi. 

 

Pauwi na lahat, dazed pa rin si Wonwoo. Kailangan pa siyang tapikin ni Soonyoung para maging aware sa nangyayari.

 

"Huy, tulala ka nanaman. Aalis na kami, sabay ka ba sakin or dito ka lang?" tinanong ni Soonyoung.

 

Huh. Magsstay pa ba siya dito. Parang ayaw niya muna at the moment. Kailangan niyang mag-isip ng walang Mingyu na nakapaligid sa kanya. Kailangan niyang isipin kung anong mangyayari, kailangan niyang iprocess kung anong nararamdaman niya about it. Basta. Kailangan niya ng alone time.

 

"Sabay na lang ako sayo." sagot ni Wonwoo.

 

Di niya alam kung anong naging reaksyon ni Mingyu sa sagot niya pero wala talaga siyang pake at the moment. He can feel Mingyu's eyes on him, though. And nakikita niya rin na pabalik-balik tingin ni Soonyoung sa kanya at kay Mingyu. Curious siya kung anong itsura ni Mingyu pero ayaw niya pa rin makita kasi baka pag nagkita niya magstay na lang siya dito. Kaya tinulak niya na palabas si Soonyoung.

 

Paglabas nila ng condo tinanong agad siya ni Soonyoung.

 

"May problema kayo?"

 

"Wala." matipid na sagot ni Wonwoo.

 

Whole ride papuntang bahay niya, tahimik siya. Nagiisip kung anong dapat mangyari, pwedeng mangyari, at gusto niyang mangyari. Thank God di siya tinanong na ni Soonyoung. If nagtanong pa siya, feel ni Wonwoo iiyak na siya.

 

Pagdating niya sa bahay niya, nagbihis at humiga agad sa kama niya.

 

Di pa rin niya maprocess yung kanina. Ano? Anong meaning nun for them if ever tanggapin yun ni Mingyu? Anong mangyayari sa kanila? Hindi naman biro yung time it takes to earn anoher degree, 2-4 years ang tagal nun. Anong gagawin nila? 

 

There are two things na naiisip niya. 1) be selfish and stop Mingyu from going 2) let him go. Kung maging selfish man siya... Parang di niya kaya yun. He knows how frustrating magpursue ng Science sa isang bansa na walang interest sa research. Hindi niya kayang maging cause ng hindi pag abot ni Mingyu ng maximum potential niya in life. And if let go naman... Paano naman siya? 

 

Yung thought of either one of them letting go is making his head hurt. Kailangan niya ng tulog pero di siya makatulog. Ang uncomfortable din ng feeling sa chest niya. Parang may mabigat kahit anong hinga gawin niya ayaw gumaan. 

 

Bigla na lang tumulo yung luha niya. Hahaha fuck naiiyak siya. Alam naman na talaga niya kung anong dapat niyang gawin pero bakit ang hirap gawin nung tama. Tangina, kakasimula lang nila tapos kailangan na agad matapos. Totoo ngang nothing lasts forever.

 

Ha. Fuck. Tuloy tuloy na yung luha niya. 

 

Yung phone niya sa tabi nagvibrate, he looked at the screen kung sino yung tumatawag. Tangina si Mingyu pa. Sasagutin ba niya? Puta naman bakit ba ganito buhay. 

 

Napindot niya yung accept. Fuck. Ano ba 'tong buhay niya, chick flick ba to?? Bakit ganito. No choice siya kundi kausapin si Mingyu.

 

"Hello?" sabi niya, voice still shaking tapos nagssniffle pa siya.

 

"Hello???? Wonwoo?????" boses ni Mingyu, concerned na concerned.

 

Hindi sumagot si Wonwoo, tuloy tuloy lang yung pag iyak niya. 

 

"Nakauwi ka na ba? Nasan ka?" concerned pa rin yung boses ni Mingyu. Siyempre sino bang hindi magaalala kung umiiyak sa kabilang linya yung partner mo? 

 

"Oo nasa bahay na ako." sagot ni Wonwoo, mahina lang boses kaya di niya alam kung narinig ni Mingyu.

 

"Okay, papunta na ako." sabi ni Mingyu sabay baba ng phone.

 

Fuck. That was supposed to be comforting pero tangina lalo lang siyang naiyak. Bakit ba ganito.

 

 

Makikinig ba ako

Sa aking isip na dati pa namang magulo?

O iindak na lamang

Sa tibok ng puso mo

 

At aasahan ko na lamang na

Hindi mo aapakan ang aking mga paa

Pipikit na lamang at mag-sasayaw

 


	5. Sleep Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another december avenue song
> 
> pramis di na december ave song yung susunod na chapter :))

Mingyu wasn't expecting the night to be serious. Kaya nung magsalita si Minghao, di niya talaga inexpect na sasabihin niya yung secret na yun. No one knows about that not even his mom. Nasabi niya lang kay Minghao yun nung sobrang down siya about everything tapos lasing siya.

He can feel everyone's eyes on him. Tae talaga si Minghao. Bakit ang epal? Wala naman talaga siyang balak ituloy yun kasi masaya na siya dito. Kaya lang naman siya nagapply noon kasi he wants to escape everything.

Ugh.

Tumingin siya kay Wonwoo at hindi siya nasurprise na iniiwasan siya ng tingin nito. Kahit naman siya, siguro, maaasar kung sa iba niya pa nalaman na may offer na katulad sa kanya si Wonwoo. Kinakabahan si Mingyu, in their 6 months, wala pa silang major fights, puro small things lang like hindi pagsagot ng tawag when necessary or yung kung saan sila kakain etc. This will be their first major fight.

Aaaaahhh tangina. Baka makipagbreak na sa kanya si Wonwoo dahil dito putek. Anong nasa isip niya ngayon? Fuck. Tangina talaga, pag nakipagbreak si Wonwoo sa kanya kasalanan lahat ni Minghao.

Everyone was going home, so Mingyu was getting ready na rin para ihatid si Wonwoo nang biglang magsalita si Soonyoung.

"Huy, tulala ka nanaman. Aalis na kami, sabay ka ba sakin or dito ka lang?" tinanong ni Soonyoung si Wonwoo.

Sasagot na sana si Mingyu na ihahatid niya si Wonwoo nang biglang magsalita si Wonwoo.

"Sabay na lang ako sayo"

Fuck. Tangina. Puta. Ano iniisip ni Wonwoo. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Mingyu was conflicted. Di niya alam kung magsasalita ba siya o hayaan na lang muna niya si Wonwoo mag cool down sa iniisip niya. He was about to say something again nang bigla namang itulak na ni Wonwoo si Soonyoung palabas ng condo niya. Ha. Fuck. Tangina. Puro swear words lang talaga yung nasa utak niya ngayon. He screwed up big time.

Tinext niya si Minghao

_HAO GALIT SI WONWOO SAKIN KASALANAN MO TO_

_ANONG GINAWA KO?_

_What you said earlier!!!! Diba sabi ko sayo walang nakakaalam nun!!!!!!!_

_ay ganun ba._  
_sorry._

_Pag talaga nakipagbreak si wonwoo ikaw may kasalanan. FO na tayo._

_Bakit naman makikipagbreak sayo si wonwoo over the fact na di mo sinabi yung ganyan sa kanya? Ganun ba kababaw relationship niyo? Ganun ba kababaw si Wonwoo hyung? Gyu think straight. Instead na manigaw ka through text, tawagan mo na lang si Wonwoo hyung ngayon. Talk it out. Communication is key sa relationship. Di ka na teenager._

Hindi na nagreply si Mingyu after that. Tama si Minghao. What is he doing? Ang duwag nanaman niya.

His phone vibrated again, chineck niya kung kanino galing, half expecting na si Wonwoo yung magtetext kaya nadisappoint nung makitang si Soonyoung lang yung nagtext.

_Nag-away kayo?_

_Bakit?_

_Parang iiyak si Wonwoo nung bumaba ng kotse eh? Tulala, nakalimutan niya nga isara gate ng bahay nila eh._

Fuck, kailangan niyang puntahan si Wonwoo. Hindi niya na sinagot yung text ni Soonyoung, dinial agad number ni Wonwoo habang naglalakad papunta sa kotse.

Limang ring bago sumagot si Wonwoo.

"Hello?" bumati sa kanya ang boses ni Wonwoo na weak and shaky. Fuck, umiiyak nga si Wonwoo.

"Hello??????? Wonwoo???" sagot ni Mingyu, urgent yung boses, concerned.

Hindi sumagot si Wonwoo, yung sniffles niya lang yung rinig. Shit. Inapakan ni Mingyu ang gas ng kotse, di bale nang mahuli ng cctv na nagbeat siya ng red light, basta mahalaga makapunta na siya agad kay Wonwoo.

"Nakauwi ka na ba? Nasan ka?" concerned pa rin yung boses ni Mingyu.

"Oo nasa bahay na ako" sagot ni Wonwoo sa kanya. Evident pa rin na umiiyak. Gusto niyang tanungin kung bakit pero feeling ni Mingyu alam niya na yung sagot. After all, kilalang kilala na ni Mingyu si Wonwoo. Kaya alam niyang kasalanan niya lahat to.

"Okay, papunta na ako diyan." sagot ni Mingyu sabay baba ng telepono.

Tangina, kasalanan talaga niya to. Fuck.

Pagdating niya sa bahay nila Wonwoo, agad na nagpark si Mingyu sa tapat at pumasok sa loob, tangina talaga ni Soonyoung alam na ngang di nasara ng maayos yung gate iniwan pang nakabukas lang. Paano kung may magnanakaw na pumasok?

Fuck, his mind is going off track. He needs to go to Wonwoo.

Kinuha niya yung spare key na nakatago sa ilalim ng doormat at pumasok sa loob.

Dahan dahang umakyat para di magising yung parents ni Wonwoo. Pagdating sa pinakatuktok ng hagdan, tumigil si Mingyu at huminga ng malalim.

 _Okay, kaya ko to. I need to calm. Hinga malalim_.

Kumatok sa pinto ni Wonwoo at pumasok sa loob.

  
Nagulat si Mingyu sa nakita niya. Wonwoo was a crying mess. He was hugging his knees to his chest, face hidden in between his knees, shoulders quivering.

Tangina, kasalanan niya to.  
Tangina mo, Mingyu.

"Wonwoo," sabi ni Mingyu, worried pa rin yung voice.

Tumingin sa kanya si Wonwoo at lalong naiyak. Niyakap ni Mingyu si Wonwoo hanggang sa tumahan ito.

Pagkatigil umiyak ni Wonwoo, bumitaw sa yakap si Mingyu at umupo ng maayos sa tabi ni Wonwoo. Nagsalita si Mingyu.

"Bakit ka umiiyak?" may idea si Mingyu kung bakit pero kailangan niya marinig from Wonwoo's mouth yung reason. This has always been their problem. Communication. Yeah, they talk. Pero laging may kulang. Pag nagaaway sila or nagaargue, basta na lang susuko yung isa. Walang nangyayaring compromise. Di alam ng pareho kung ano nasa isip ng isa't isa. Laging ganyan.

"Bakit di mo sinabi sakin?" tanong ni Wonwoo, medyo paos dahil sa pagiyak.

Tumingin si Mingyu kay Wonwoo at nagsalita.

"Wonwoo, ang tagal nang nangyari nun. Hindi pa tayo nung nagapply ako dun. Di ko naman inexpect na matatanggap ako." paliwanag ni Mingyu.

Gusto niyang sabihin na nagapply siya dun para kalimutan si Wonwoo, pero, parang hindi pa dapat niya sabihin. Parang mapupush away niya lang si Wonwoo pag sinabi niya yun kaya ayan, refined version na lang ng totoong explanation ang sinabi niya.

"Di mo naman sinagot tanong ko" sabi ni Wonwoo, nakatulala, nakatingin lang sa pader accross the room.

Mingyu panicked, takte, fine sasabihin niya na.

"Okay fine, I didn't tell you kasi nagapply ako dun para kalimutan ka dati. I wanted to escape your presence so much kaya ginalingan ko yung application paper ko. I wanted to move on from you kasi as long as alam kong nasa paligid lang kita, di ako makakamove on from my feelings for you."

Tahimik si Wonwoo. Gustong malaman ni Mingyu yung nasa isip niya.

"Please, kausapin mo ko, sabihin mo kung anong nasa isip mo, please. Wonwoo, talk to me. Wag yung ganito tayo." Mingyu pleaded.

Tahimik pa rin si Wonwoo.

"Please, just tell me what you're thinking." naluluha na si Mingyu, his chest heavy. Di niya alam kung bakit ang bigat ng dibdib niya, gut feeling? There's this tension na nakapaligid sa kanila. Yung parang one wrong move, everything will fall down.

"I'm confused" sabi ni Wonwoo "confused kasi ready na ako magalit sayo kanina pagpasok mo dito sa kwarto ko. Pero ngayon im just guilty and scared. Guilty kasi I made you feel like you need to get away from everyone just to move on from me. Di ko alam na ganun pala kasakit yung ginawa ko sayo. Di ko alam, fuck, I'm sorry." tumulo ulit ang luha sa mata ni Wonwoo, hindi pa rin nakatingin kay Mingyu.

"I'm also scared, kasi, baka iwan mo ko. Haha tangina sorry iyak ako nang iyak, di ko alam kung bakit."

Hinawakan ni Mingyu ang mukha ni Wonwoo at nilingon paharap sa kanya. Pinunasan yung mga luha at tumingin sa mga mata ni Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, I'll never leave you."

Umiyak lalo si Wonwoo at yumakap kay Mingyu. Basang basa na yung balikat ni Mingyu dahil sa luha niya.

"Wonwoo, how can I leave you? I've never been this happy in my life, bakit ko iiwan to?" Mingyu explained.

  
With that statement, nagsubside yung tears ni Wonwoo. Bumitaw sa yakap at tumingin sa mata ni Mingyu.

"Gyu, I love you so much." sabi ni Wonwoo bago halikan si Mingyu.

They kissed hanggang sa mapagod silang pareho at makatulog nang hawak hawak ang isa't isa.

Both thinking na all their problems were solved. Both thinking that the storm has already passed.

  
_Baby it's alright_  
_I'll be right by your side_  
_No need to cry out loud_  
_Nothing to cry about_

_Baby it's alright_  
_I'll be just by your side_  
_I'll keep you on my sight_  
_I'll never leave 'til you sleep tonight_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my fave song from the playlist and medj disappointed ako sa sinulat ko kaya baka iedit ko pa to hahaha
> 
> posted this para di ko na mabura :(( 5 beses na ako nagsusulat for this chapter yoko na move on na tayo.
> 
> (kita niyo ba yung conflicting thoughts ko from this note :((( hirap magdecide if let go ko na or edit ko pa)


	6. pause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> won't be revealing the song na inspiration ko for writing this chapter and the whole fic hehe tsaka wala rin siya sa spotify so... Haha <3

It's been a week since nung magusap si Wonwoo at Mingyu. Everything was normal again. Happy happy ulit sila. 

 

Thursday afternoon, nagpunta si Wonwoo sa tambayan ng org dahil matagal pa bago yung next class niya. Nagchat siya sa groupchat

 

_sinong nasa tambs?_

 

nagreply si Jihoon

 

_wala may klase lahat_

 

_ugh okay, kung sino man pupuntang tambs before 2:30 pagising ako tnx_

 

Sunod sunod na thumbs up ang nagreply. He smiled, haha, the best talaga tong org nila. Tinago niya ang phone niya at naglakad patungong tambayan. Mainit, buti na lang may dala siyang payong.

 

Pagdating sa tambayan, nagulat siya. Nandun si Minghao, nagsusulat. 

 

"Uy, nandito ka pala." bati ni Wonwoo kay Minghao.

 

"Haha," sabi ni Minghao "nagcut akong class kasi may kailangan pa akong tapusin na plate."

 

"Ah. Okay, good luck. Hanggang anong oras ka dito?" tanong ni Wonwoo kay Minghao. Habang umuupo across Minghao.

 

"Hanggang matapos ko siguro 'to, mga 4??? 5pm pasahan eh." sagot ni Minghao

 

"Uy ayun, pagising ako 2:30 pls, wala pa akong tulog dahil sa paper sa PI100." 

 

"Sige." reply ni Minghao, with a reassuring smile.

 

Di alam ni Wonwoo kung bakit pero parang may ibang vibes ngayon between Minghao and him. Parang medyo awkward na hindi? Parang 'okay good tayo pero may something'? Dahil ba 'to dun sa last week? Feel ba ni Minghao galit sa kanya si Wonwoo? Or nag-away ba si Minghao at Mingyu because of that??? Bakit ganito yung vibes.

 

Wonwoo was about to get Minghao's attention again nang biglang magsalita si Minghao.

"Hyung, nagusap na kayo ni Mingyu?" tanong ni Minghao, hindi nakatingin kay Wonwoo, still drawing something sa sketchpad niya.

"Huh?" what? Anong usap? Anong paguusapan? Ha?

"I mean yung last week, about dun sa PhD program na naaccept siya?"

Ah.

"Ah, oo, haha, okay na yun. Nagalit ba si Mingyu sayo?" reply ni Wonwoo, wew, yun lang pala. Kinabahan siya.

"Di naman, pero ano daw? Tutuloy daw ba siya?"

To be honest, di din alam ni Wonwoo. Sabi lang ni Mingyu sa kanya "I will never leave you", walang clear na decision if tutuloy or hindi. Pero hindi ba ganun implication nun? I will never leave you = hindi siya aalis? So di siya aalis? He needs to call Mingyu. Ito nanaman utak niya fuck.

"Wala naman siya nabanggit, sabi lang niya di niya ako iiwan pero yun lang."

"Ugh." sabi ni Minghao in a very Minghao manner. Binitawan niya yung lapis na hawak niya at tumingin kay Wonwoo.

"Okay, hyung, wag mo i-take the wrong way yung next kong sasabihin kasi I support you and Mingyu all the way, alam mo naman yan. Pero, hyung, this opportunity doesn't come to anyone and tingin ko ang tanga ni Mingyu kung hindi niya tatanggapin yun. I mean, gets??? You guys can still be boyfriends kung nasa Japan siya ikaw nasa manila, distance lang yan. Ano kalaban niyan sa love between the two of you? At tsaka technologically advanced na tayo ngayon, you can see each other's face through your phone screens? This is such a big thing for his future. And naiinis ako na sasayangin niya for a reason na kaya naman macompromise."

Tahimik si Wonwoo.

Wonwoo should be offended. Pero... Gets niya yung point ni Minghao. Hahaha fuck. Ayan nanaman yung gears sa utak niya, gumagalaw nanaman.

He wants to tell Minghao na long distance relationships dont work that way. Yes nakakausap mo pa rin siya, pero it's not the same sa kung physical present siya. He thought back dun sa usap ni Mingyu.

Haha tangina.

Ang selfish mo, Wonwoo.

He remembers telling Mingyu na takot siyang mawala si Mingyu. Dahil ba dun kaya sabi ni Mingyu hindi siya aalis? Tangina. Masasacrifice ni Mingyu buong future niya para lang sa kanya.

Patuloy na nagsalita si Minghao. Kelan ba siya titigil? Gets na ni Wonwoo yung point niya. Oo na. Tangina. Naiiyak nanaman si Wonwoo.

"... 'lam mo ba na di niya pa nga nasasabi sa parents niya yun?? Ang gago lang talaga na move yung gagawin niya kasi I saw how enthusiastic he was nung kinekwento niya sakin yung about sa application niya and stuff, although nakainom kami nun. Iba pa rin eh. At tsaka alam kong kahit ilang beses niyang sinasabi na ayaw niya sa course niya na he has come to love it. Iba yung happiness niya pag nagkkwentuhan sila ni Seokmin about sa mga journals na binabasa nila. Ugh naano lang ako talaga, hyung. Kasi sobrang sayang, any person would kill to be in his position pero ayan sinasayang niya." Minghao looked like may sasabihin pa siya pero nakita niya mukha ni Wonwoo kaya nagstop na siya.

"Hyung," tinapik ni Minghao balikat ni Wonwoo. Tumingin si Wonwoo kay Minghao.

"Hyung, really, wag ka maoffend sa sinasabi ko. Pero, gets mo naman diba? Kung ikaw best friend ni Mingyu, ganito din naman sasabihin mo diba?"

Tumawa awkwardly si Wonwoo.

"Hahaha, oo nanan, gets kita. Ganyan din naman gagawin ko kung ako nasa position mo, haha." awkward. Tumayo si Wonwoo.

"Hao, punta muna ako library, meron palang pinapabasa sa Anthro samin. Kanina ko lang naalala. Pasabi na lang kay Jihoon na baka di ako sumama mamaya. Thanks." agad agad na kinuha ni Wonwoo ang bag niya at payong at naglakad patungo sa main library. Hindi niya hinintay magreply si Minghao. Haha tangina. He's going crazy again. Ang dami nanamang nasa utak niya. Puta naiiyak nanaman siya. Tangina di naman na siya hormonal teenager bakit ganito.

Haha. Tangina.


	7. still on pause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IM BACK!!!! AFTER N YEARS hehehe ayun so may short update ako just to put myself back sa groove na ito. Btw if interested kayo hehehe lisensyadong propesyonal na ang ate niyong gurl!!! Kaya rin medyo natagalan ako sa paguupdate hehe. Anyway, ayon nga short update lang to. I'll be updating more often kaya kapit lang tayo mga mumsh! Comments are appreciated, kausapin niyo ko, isang buwan na akong officially unemployed :)))

Wonwoo is stressed. Lately, pag nagkikita sila ni Mingyu lagi siyang on the edge. Wala namang ginagawang masama si Mingyu, sadyang di niya lang talaga matanggal sa isip niya yung usapan nila ni Minghao 2 months ago sa tambayan tapos stress pa sa acads dahil may adviser na siya at kailangan niya nang magsimula sa thesis kung gusto niyang gumraduate in 2 years.

Him being on the edge is causing problems sa relationship nila ni Mingyu. Lagi na silang nagaaway about small things. Kunyari last week, sinundo ni Mingyu si Wonwoo sa library. Di maintindihan ni Wonwoo kung bakit niya ginagawa pero lagi siyang nagsisimula ng away.

_"Bakit mo ko sinundo?" tanong ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu, may bahid ng inis._

_"Bakit? Sabi mo okay lang magdinner tayo tonight?" sagot ni Mingyu._

_"Oo sabi ko yun pero nagaaral pa ako pwede ka naman kasi magtext muna bago ka pumunta dito para malaman anong oras ako matatapos, hindi yung tatawag ka na lang bigla bigla na nasa parking lot ka na."_

_"Di ko gets bakit ka galit eh laging ganitong oras ka naman natatapos?"_

_"Thesis RRL na kasi yung ginagawa ko ngayon kaya i needed more time in the library! Sana kasi nagtanong ka muna!"_

_"Edi fine! Ayan bumaba ka. Magaral ka muna magtext ka kung magpapasundo ka na!"_

_"Puta edi mas lalong nakakaguilty kasi maghihintay ka diyan pano kung abutin akong tatlong oras?! Wag na, tara na. Magdinner na tayo."_

_"Tangina, ang labo mo." sagot ni Mingyu._

After that arguement, kumain sila ng walang imik sa isa't isa. Wala ring nagsalita nung pauwi na sila. Radyo lang sa kotse ni Mingyu ang maingay. Bumaba si Wonwoo ng kotse ni Mingyu nang naka poker face. Walang emosyon kumbaga. Tapos si Mingyu. Wala. Nakatingin lang sa road. Waiting for Wonwoo to close the car door. Alat.

Hindi pa rin sila naguusap since then. Ang daming drafts sa message box ni Wonwoo pero di niya masend send dahil sa pride niya at dahil nagiisip siya kung worth it pa ba isave yung relationship kung aalis din naman si Mingyu? Tangina yan nanaman, bumalik nanaman sa isip niya yung mga sinabi ni Minghao.

You know kung bakit talaga nabobother si Wonwoo? Kasi feeling niya he's hindering Mingyu's growth as an individual. Hindi naman nasabi kasi sa kanya ni Mingyu kung gaano kacompetitive at kaenthusiastic siya about that program. Kung sinabi niya face to face edi sana di siya nagooverthink ngayon, sana clear sa kanilang dalawa kung anong direction ang tatahakin ng relationship nila. Pero tangina ayaw ni Wonwoo na maging source of frustration siya ni Mingyu. Baka kasi pag sa future at hindi nagwork ang relationship nila, sisihin siya ni Mingyu na kaya di umusbong career niya ay dahil pinili niya si Wonwoo over that opportunity. Di yata kakayanin ni Wonwoo kung magiging bitter sa buhay dahil sa kanya yung tao na ubod ng positive energy.

Kaya tonight, nakapagpasya na. Kinuha niya yung phone niya at tinawagan si Mingyu. Unang ring pa lang sinagot na ni Mingyu. Tangina, Wonwoo doesn't deserve him.

"Wonwoo, I'm sorry. Hindi ako considerate sa oras mo. I'm sorry, I miss you."

Hahahaha putangina ang hirap.

"Gyu, kailangan nating magusap."

 


	8. Wag Mong Aminin by Rico Blanco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for this chapter, napakahirap isulat nito kaya rin sobrang tagal ko magupdate kasi di ko alam pano sisimulan isulat to huhu as in yung idea present na sa utak ko since i started this story pero ang hirap iexecute with my subpar writing skills :((

"Gyu, kailangan nating magusap."

Tangina. Fuck. Kinakabahan si Mingyu. Binabaan siya ng phone ni Wonwoo bago pa niya matanong kung anong paguusapan nila. Putangina. Bakit ba napakacomplicated umibig, hindi ba pwedeng happy happy lang all the time lalo na't established naman yung feelings nila for each other. Bakit ba kasi laging may problema? Ugh.

Hindi alam ni Mingyu kung anong gagawin niya, pupuntahan niya ba si Wonwoo? O magstay siya sa bahay niya at avoid this confrontation na lang? Paano ba kasi sila naging ganito??? Parang 2 months ago sobrang saya nila, as in over the moon happiness na always kilig sila. Bakit parang ang bilis magfade? Naalala pa ni Mingyu that one day na dapat magkikita sila ni Wonwoo for dinner pero biglang nagcancel si Wonwoo dahil daw may group project para sa anthro subject niya. Pagtapos nung group project na yun nagsimulang maging distant si Wonwoo sa kanya. Yung tipong namamansin naman pero iba talaga? Parang laging may iniisip na iba pag magkasama sila. Tapos unti unti, simula nung naging distant siya, lagi na silang nagaaway. Sobrang liit na bagay pinagaawayan nila ng malala. Hindi talaga maintindihan ni Mingyu anong nangyayari, basta pag nagagalit sa kanya si Wonwoo. Wala ayon, galit na rin siya. Tapos ayan. Di sila maguusap for hours hanggang sa tatawag siya kay Wonwoo at magsosorry. Tapos okay na ulit. Tapos pagtapos nilang maging okay, away nanaman. Nakakapagod, pero ano bang magagawa ni Mingyu. Masyado niyang mahal si Wonwoo para sabihin na "nakakapagod na tong ginagawa natin". Ayaw niya rin naman magbreak. Gusto niya lang naman talagang malaman ano bang iniisip ni Wonwoo, bakit naging ganyan na lang sila isa't isa. May iba na ba siya? Puta. Kung may iba siya sabihin niya lang. Mas okay na yung magbreak sila dahil sa third party kaysa yung magbreak sila over something so small na kaya namang isettle pag nagusap. Mas gugustuhin pa ni Mingyu yung one time big time na betrayal kaysa yung unti unting napapalitan ng masalimuot ng memories yung happy memories nila together.

Pero putangina ano ba talagang problema kasi????

Di nakatiis si Mingyu, kinuha niya ang susi niya at sinundo si Wonwoo sa condo niya. Pagdating niya sa harap ng building ni Wonwoo, ayun, nakatayo si Wonwoo sa may harap. Hinihintay siya. Pagsakay sa loob ng kotse ni Wonwoo, ay nagsalita si Mingyu.

"San tayo?" tanong ni Mingyu, yung kaba niya mararamdaman mo sa boses niya.

"Punta tayong CS amphi?" tanong ni Wonwoo, monotonous yung boses. Haha tangina lang Mingyu already knows that this is going to be bad news.

Tahimik na nagdrive si Mingyu patungo sa CS amphi. Pagdating sa amphi ay agad na naghanap ng parking lot. Nung nakapark na siya at papatayin na sana niya ang makina, biglang nagsalita si Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, masaya ka pa ba?" tanong ni Wonwoo sa kanya.

Nagulat si Mingyu at napatigil sa ginagawa niya. Tangina? Ano to? Putangina ito na ba talaga? Totoo ba talaga to? Anong isasagot niya? Tangina, akala niya masaya naman sila? Hindi na ba masaya si Wonwoo.

Dumiretso ng upo si Mingyu at sumagot, "Oo naman." yung boses niya nagfafalter na. Malapit na siya umiyak.

"Mingyu, yung totoo."

"Oo nga." sagot ni Mingyu. Oo nga masaya naman talaga siya. "Bakit ikaw masaya ka pa rin ba?" Putangina wrong move na tinanong ni Mingyu yun. Tae, magsinungaling ka please. Di yata kakayanin ni Mingyu kung sabihin ni Wonwoo then and there na di na siya masaya at ayaw niya nang kasama si Mingyu.

Tahimik for 5 minutes. Pareho silang hindi tumitingin sa isa't isa. Nakatingin lang sa harap. Parehong paiyak na. Dun sa 5 minutes na yun, ang nasa isip lang ni Mingyu ay "please please please please wag muna, pagusapan muna natin ng mabuti please please please please"

"Gyu, tigil na natin 'to." biglang sabi ni Wonwoo.

Tangina ang sakit. Speechless si Mingyu, parang sinasaksak siya ng mapurol na kutsilyo kaya kailangang idiin pa lalo. Nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita si Wonwoo.

"Hindi naman sa ikaw yung may kasalanan. Ako talaga yung may problema dito. Ako talaga yung may kailangan munang isettle sa sarili ko bago ako magsettle sa iba."

"Hindi ba natin pwedeng pag usapan ng maigi to?" tanong ni Mingyu, at this point tumutulo na luha niya. Di niya na mapigilan.

"Mingyu." tumingin si Wonwoo sa kanya. "I'm sorry."

"Bakit ka ganyan, Wonwoo. Parang ikaw lang lagi nagdedecide sa relationship na 'to. Ano bang problema bakit ba ayaw mong sabihin sakin anong problema. Ano bang lagi mong iniisip? Ano, hindi na ba ako enough for you?? After all the trouble na pinagdaanan natin just to be together, wala yun na yun?" at this point, nakatingin na rin si Mingyu kay Wonwoo at bumubuhos na ang luha niya. Yung mukha niya di maipinta kung galit ba siya o malungkot.

Walang imik si Wonwoo.

"Did you even love me or ayaw mo lang mawalan ng constant friend kaya pinursue mo ko? Was that "3 years na rin kitang gusto" a lie?? Tangina bakit napakabilis mong bumitaw?" desperadong tanong ni Mingyu.

Hindi pa rin umiimik si Wonwoo at iniwasan lamang ng tingin si Mingyu.

"Tangina di ka man lang ba makikipagusap? After mong mag aya na mag usap, di ka makikipagusap? Ganon ganon na lang ba yun?" muling nagtanong si Mingyu kay Wonwoo. Tahimik pa rin si Wonwoo.

"Puta, edi fine. Break kung break. Just so you know, I was ready to give up everything for you. I love you that much. Tangina kahit ginagago mo ko ngayon mahal pa rin kita." Mingyu said, habang nakatingin na sa daanan at dinadrive na yung kotse para ihatid pabalik si Wonwoo.

Tahimik yung drive pabalik. Yung occasional singhot lang ng sipon ni Mingyu yung ingay. Kahit yung radyo nakapatay. Pagdating nila sa building ni Wonwoo, nakapikit lang si Mingyu habang pababa ng kotse si Wonwoo. Di niya nakita yung luha ni Wonwoo na tumutulo, ang narinig lang ni Mingyu ay yung bulong ni Wonwoo na "Gyu, I'm really sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know whats in ur head ( ˘ ³˘)♥


	9. Chapter 9

Isang linggo na nakalipas since nagbreak sila. Hindi pa rin alam ng friends nila yung nangyari kas parehong iniisolate ang sarili sa mundo. Di pa ready magpakita ng emosyon outside of their private space.

Si Wonwoo, wala ayun. home-classes-home. Di binubuksan ang phone unless parents niya nagcocontact sa kanya. Di pinapansin pag may kumakatok sa pintuan niya (most likely si Soonyoung yun since same building na sila). Minsan nakakalimutan niya na rin kumain, nakatulala lang sa space. Nagagawa pa rin naman niya yung acads niya. Syempre kailangan yun. Pero aside from that yan na lang ginagawa niya.

Ah. Tama. Lately, nagsusulat siyang kanta. Para dun sa annual thing ng org nila na matagal nang nakaplano at di na siya makabackout since nagagree na siya at nagawa na lahat ng dapat gawin, alangan naman magadjust yung 50+ na mems and alumni para sa kanya diba. Sino ba siya sa org.

Yung kantang sinusulat niya syempre para kanino pa ba. Alam naman niyang pupunta siya dun since sabay sila umoo sa offer noon. Syempre happy happy pa sila nung mga araw na yun, balak pa nga dapat nila sabay magperform pero opkors wala na yun. Gusto niya sanang iparating kay Mingyu yung nasa isip niya kahit di niya masabi ng diretso. Kaya yung sinusulat niyang kanta, kind of, ish, explains his side. Sana lang maintindihan niya.

Taena ang sakit pa rin hanggang ngayon para kay Wonwoo nung nangyari. Di niya kayang makita yung sight na umiiyak si Mingyu for him. Pero wala, kailangan talaga nila magbreak eh. Kailangan nila magbreak kasi kailangan nila mag grow up pareho. Parang, yeah they were happy, pero hanggang kailan lang ba tatagal yung happiness na yun. Forever na lang ba nila iignore yung future na bound to happen?? Pag narealize ni Gyu na mistake yung pagtanggi niya dun sa scholarship offer sa kanya, baka bigla na lang magaway sila dahil dun tapos maging source siya ng frustration ni Mingyu hanggang sa magbreak sila tapos nireresent nila yung isa't isa. Hindi. Ayaw ni Wonwoo ng ganon. Mas okay na yung ganito. Nagbreak na sila habang natatandaan pa nila yung happy moments nila together, habang puno pa ng pagmamahalan yung puso nila at hindi ng resentment. Mas okay na to. Mas okay na si Wonwoo sa ganito.

Haha. Putangina.

Tumunog yung phone niya, chineck niya kung kanino galing, may small hope na si Mingyu yung nagtext pero nadisppoint nung nakita na org group chat lang pala yun about the program para sa benefit concert na mangyayari in two weeks.

 _Soonyoung: PROGRAM FOR BENEFIT CONCERT_  
_opening remarks: Jihoon (oi 5 minutes lang ha naraming magpeperform)_  
_emcee: Seungkwan_  
_Performer 1: Mark Lee_  
_Performer 2: Hansol_  
_Performer 3: Jeonghan_  
_Performer 4: Mingyu (alum ka na pero bro u still one of us)_  
_Performer 5: Soonyoung dance crew yes naman dats me_  
_Performer 6: Wonwoo_  
_Performer 7,8, and 9: girls ni nayoung di niya pa binibigay sakin listahan niya_  
_Performer 10: Jihoon_  
_Performer 11: Seokmin_  
_Performer 12-15: puro alumni na kaya respeto tayo dito ha apat na banda na sikat yan. Libre TF para lang sa benefit concert KAYA PLS LANG HA WORK ETHICS NIYO PAKIAYOS. YUNG MGA LAGING LATE DIYAN (hello jeonghan) napagusapan na sa GA na di sasama sa mga inuman ng org at makakatambay for a month sa tambayan pag nalate ha! Sabihin niyo na ngayon kung may plano kayong ipapalit sa set niyo. Tapos send niyo na sakin mga kailangan ha. Lam niyo na yan malalaki na kayo. Go guys!_

Fuck. Ito na talaga. Magkikita na talaga sila next week. Kaya ba?

Bago pa magisip ng scenario si Wonwoo biglang nagreply si Jeonghan sa group chat.

_Jeonghan: Oi, isa performance namin ni Mingyu, Shua, at Jihoon. Paki lagay na lang kami sa slot nung girlies tapos sila gurlies na lang sa slot ni Jihoon._

_Soonyoung: Wew. Bat ngayon niyo lang sinabi yan. Tsaka si Shua hyung?? Akala ko logistics na siya kaya di na magpplay?_

_Jeonghan: Biglaan lang! Nagkita kami nung Monday tapos ayon, antayin niyo performance namin._

_Soonyoung: ano to, may kailangan ba kayong MR/AR??_

_Jihoon: Live kami tutugtog, may inarkila naman kayong drums at strings diba? Isang electric guitar, bass, at drum set lang kailangan namin._

_Soonyoung: wow ha, bongga niyo. Tinalbog niyo dance crew ko. Sige. Copy. Bali magpeperform kayo after Wonwoo?_

_Joshua: Yup, tapos tatlong kanta amin. Kaya mga 15-minute set pwede na._

_Soonyoung: Oks manoks. Ano pala, sabi ng programs team, wala daw magdadala ng bass at electric guitar baka pwedeng yung inyo na muna daw._

_Joshua: negative, nasa Laguna pa yung akin, walang magdadala nasa HK sila mama._

_Jeonghan: gg, wala kulang pa ng strings yung akin di pa ako nakakabili ng bago. @Mingyu alam kong meron ka._

_Jihoon: Ayun, sabi ni Mingyu siya na daw bahala. Tag ka pa diyan hyung, nasa harap mo lang._

_Soonyoung: Magkasama kayo?_  
_Soonyoung: Bakit di kayo nagaaya? San kayo._  
_Soonyoung: luh to_  
_Soonyoung: andiyan din ba si Wonwoo, di sumasagot sa phone tapos laging wala din sa unit niya_

_Jihoon: yes, nagppractice kami, nasa bahay kami ni Mingyu, wala si Wonwoo dito. Bye._

_Soonyoung: OI SUNOD AKO BAKIT DI NIYO KO INAAYA. BUKSAN NIYO PINTO PAPUNTA NA AKO._

_Jihoon: Tanga, sa makati kami._

_Soonyoung: MAG P2P AKO PAPUNTA DIYAN I LOVE MINGYU'S HOUSE_

_Seokmin: SAME_  
_Minghao: SAME_  
_Seungkwan: SAME_

_Jeonghan: Ano guys, wag muna hahaha. Medyo confidential ginagawa namin. Abangan niyo na lang kami next week._

Di na binasa ni Wonwoo yung nga sumunod na messages. After niyang malaman na kasama nila Jihoon si Mingyu, agad niyang minessage privately si Jihoon.

 _Wonwoo: Oi_  
_Jihoon: Yes?_  
_Wonwoo: Alam mo na?_  
_Jihoon: Ang alin?_  
_Wonwoo: Yung nangyari_  
_Jihoon: Anong nangyari_  
_Wonwoo: ji_  
_Jihoon: Di ko alam tinutukoy mo maging clear ka muna_  
_Wonwoo: Ji_  
_Jihoon: ..._  
_Wonwoo: Fine. Yung break up namin._  
_Jihoon: Oo, gago ka._  
_Wonwoo: Okay na ba siya ngayon?_  
_Jihoon: luh parang dapat wala kang karapatan magtanong_  
_Wonwoo. Ouch. Ok. I deserve that. Pero kung alam mo yung side ko, alam mo naman na kailangan talaga gawin yun._  
_Jihoon: bakit di mo ikwento para hindi yung side niya lang na ubod ng iyak at uhog yung alam ko._  
_Wonwoo: di pa ako ready magkwento_  
_Jihoon: may susi ako ng condo mo nakalimutan mo ba_  
_Wonwoo: okay pakyu, punta ka dito after niyo diyan, kahit alam kong pupunta ka naman talaga kahit sabihin kong wag. Pero ano okay naman ba siya?_  
_Jihoon: uhh, medyo. I think nakakatulong na distraction yung mga sinusulat niyang kanta, btw nasa anger stage na siya ng moving on kaya magready ka na next week._  
_Wonwoo: sulat niya ba lahat nung tatlong kantang ipeperform niyo?_  
_Jihoon: hindi, dalawa lang. Actually dalawang angry breakup song tutugtugin namin. Isa kay jeonghan, isa kay mingyu kaya ayon. Tapos isang kanta na si mingyu at shua lang magpeperform, di pa namin nasisilip ni jeonghan yung lyrics/music nun. Haha. Daming nagbbreak buti na lang wala akong jowa._  
_Wonwoo: anong lyrics nung kay gyu_  
_Jihoon: secret_  
_Wonwoo: sige na pls i need to know_  
_Jihoon: secret_  
_Wonwoo: pls friends tayo since hs_  
_Jihoon: yeah pero that doesnt mean na nagaagree ako sa ginawa mo at wala kang ref na puno ng coke kaya na kay mingyu loyalty ko ngayon_  
_Wonwoo: pota pinakita na niya yung nasa may pool area nila?_  
_Jihoon: ?? Pool area??? Pinakita niya samin yung nasa may pinagppracticean namin na parang garage. Puta, meron pa sa pool area????? Bakit ang yaman ng jowa mo._  
_Jihoon: ay joke ex pala_  
_Wonwoo: tangina, jihoon. Masakit alam mo yun. Tae miss ko na siya._  
_Jihoon: eh bat kasi nakipagbreak ka._  
_Wonwoo: it was bound to happen sooner or later, ji. Inunahan ko na lang kesa ako yung magmukhang tanga na iiwan._  
_Jihoon: sooner or later ba talaga or nasa isip mo lang. Maya na tayo magusap, magppractice muna kami. Punta ako diyan ha._

Pagtapos ng usapan nila, di mapigilan maglinger ni Wonwoo sa sinabi ni Jihoon na "nasa anger stage na si Mingyu". Tangina ang bilis. Kita mo. Mabilis din pala siya makakalimutan eh. Magsusulat na nga lang siya habang hinhintay si Jihoon.  
\-------------

Nag gigitara si Wonwoo nang pumasok si Jihoon sa condo niya. Si Jihoon, haggard. Tapos may dalang paper bags.

"Ano yang dala mo?" tanong ni Wonwoo kay Jihoon.

"Coke."

"Bat ang dami san mo nakuha yan?"

"Sa bahay ni Mingyu, sabi niya kumuha lang ako eh."

"Ah." Narinig lang pangalan ni Mingyu, iba na agad mood.

"Ano ba kasing nangyari, Wonwoo. Parang 2 weeks ago lagi ko pa kayong nakikita sa Area 2 ha." concerned na tanong ni Jihoon.

"San ba ako maguumpisa?"

"Sa simula, malamang."

Kinwento ni Wonwoo yung mga nangyari simula nung nagusap sila ni Minghao sa tambayan. Tapoa kinwento niya rin na ayaw niya makahadlang sa goals ni Mingyu at ayaw niyang iresent siya ni Mingyu in the future because of that. Pagtapos niya magkwento tinanong niya si Jihoon.

"Gets mo naman ako diba?"

Matagal bago nagreply si Jihoon, pinaprocess niya pa yung information. Kaya si Wonwoo ayun tahimik lang muna.

"Alam mo, Wonwoo. Ang hilig mong gawing complicated lahat ng bagay." sabi ni Jihoon.

"Eh bound to happen na rin naman yun eh."

"Bound to happen? Gago may time machine ka na ba dito? Di ko alam na may course pala ng panghuhula sa UP. Major in tarot cards reading ka na ba? Pano ka nakasigurado na mangyayari yun. Tinanong mo na ba si Mingyu directly kung yun ba talaga goal niya sa buhay? O nakinig ka lang talaga sa mga pinagsasabi ni Minghao?"

"Anong difference, si Minghao naman best friend ni Mingyu? Syempre mas kilala nun si Mingyu kaysa sakin kasi kasama niya lagi si Mingyu, lalo na nung naging malabo kami."

"TANGA NETO. Malamang boyfriend mo yung isa, may sariling utak na alam kung ano talaga gusto niya sa buhay niya. Tapos yung isa best friend lang ng boyfriend mo!" napasigaw si Jihoon, ang tanga kasi talaga ni Wonwoo.

"Ganon din yun, galing din naman sa bibig ni Mingyu yung mga sinabi sakin ni Minghao." sabi ni Wonwoo.

"Tangina neto, bahala ka nga diyan. Yoko na makisawsaw sa inyo. Pero ikaw yung bobo sa relationship pota. Kahit nung umpisa pa lang eh. Biruin mo may feelings para sa isa pero jumowa pa rin ng taong nakilala niya sa Ilocos. Tanga tanga talaga. Patingin nga ng sinusulat mo."

"Sakit mo naman magsalita, Jihoon." sabi ni Wonwoo, gloomy kasi pinapamukha sa kanya ng kaibigan niya yung katangahan niya. "Ayoko lang naman talaga na magkasakitan kaming dalawa. I love him. So much. Na di ko kayang makita na ayaw niya na sa akin." dagdag ni Wonwoo, habang inaabot yung pirasa ng papel na sinulatan niya ng lyrics.

Di nagreply si Jihoon at kinuha lang yung gitara sa tabi ni Wonwoo. Tinugtog yung kantang ginawa ni Wonwoo at saby sabi

"Ito na talaga ipplay mo sa con? Paano mo ipplay? Gitara?" tanong ni Jihoon, inuba yung subject dahil nga ayaw niya nang makisawsaw. Kung ayaw maging rational ni Wonwoo, wala na siyang magagawa. Hahayaan niya na lang yung friend niya na marealize sa sarili niya mga ginawa niyang mali.

"Keyboard sana, kaso wala akong keyboard dito sa condo. Meron ka ba?" sagot ni Wonwoo.

"Meron, dalhin ko bukas dito. Ano to para kay Mingyu ba tong kanta? Maganda din to kung may onting percussion."

"Malamang. Sino pa ba susulatan ko."

"Wew. Okay excited na ako sa concert. Mauna ka magperform samin no?"

"Bakit ka excited? Oo ata, kayo yata after ko."

"Excited ako sa magiging performance ni Mingyu pag narinig kanta mo. Feel ko mas maffeel yung angry breakup song. Hehehe. Salamat talaga sa inyo, lately ang boring ng buhay org. Kayo na lang talaga bumubuhay ng drama sa org."

"Tangina mo, insensitive ka. Pakyu."

"Tanga ka kasi."

Di na muli naungkat si Mingyu, nagfocus na lang sila sa kanta ni Wonwoo na kailangan pa ng polishing. Biglang tumunog yung mga phone nila.

_Soonyoung: OIIII CALLING @Mingyu @Jeonghan @Jihoon @Joshua ayaw daw mauna nung mga girlieeees 10 minutes daw sila kayo na daw mauna._

_Joshua: Nye._

_Jeonghan: eh. gusto ko kasunod ni Wonwoo._

_Soonyoung: ang arte. bakit ba ano ba yan?_

_Joshua: Soonyoung di ba pwede ganito, ako + mingyu (5 minutes lang). Tapos yung girlies. Tapos si Ikaw, tapos si Wonwoo, tapos Jeonghan, Mingyu, Jihoon, ako???_

_Soonyoung: wow ha dami niyong baong kanta ha. Pwede naman, teka send ko sa girlies._

_Jihoon: bakit ba di sila kasama sa group chat na to? Sasama na din pala ako sa perf ni Wonwoo._

_Jeonghan: TRAYDOR BALIK MO YUNG MGA COKE_

_Jihoon: Nainom ko na lahat pakyu_

_Jeonghan: balakajan wala ka nang coke pag bumalik ka dito_

_Jihoon: andiyan pa rin kayo?????_

_Jeonghan: Oo, tinatapos na nila shua yung isa pang kanta ni Gyu. Tangina saket. :)) maghanda kayo ng mga tissue diyan._

_Soonyoung: @Joshua Okay daw sabi ng girlieees._  
_Soonyoung: omg anong meron bakit walang chika?_  
_Minghao: truly_  
_Seungkwan: gago uso na pala sikreto sa squad na to ha_

 _Soonyoung: oi_  
_Soonyoung: oi_  
_Soonyoung: oi_  
_Soonyoung: oi_  
_Soonyoung: oi_  
_Soonyoung: oi_

_Jihoon: Walang sasagot sayo kumag ka. Matulog ka na!!!_

_Soonyoung: eeeeeey, concerned siya sakin pinapatulog akong maaga._  
_Soonyoung: oi_  
_Soonyoung: oi_  
_Soonyoung: oi_  
_Soonyoung: oi_

_Minghao: Hyung, manahimik ka na wala talaga silang balak magsabi. Bukas na kulitin._

\--

https://twitter.com/svtautrash/status/1063856503025623040?s=19

 

 


	10. benefit concert day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the songs arent mine! I'm just borrowing them for the narrative hehe. So ayun as usual, sabihin niyo sakin ano feelings niyo after reading it. Kinabahan ako dito HAHAHA MAY NAKAHULA NG KANTANG GAGAMITIN KO FOR MINGYU SA TWITTER. ate galing mo hahaha

Ayan na. Today is the day. Benefit concert na, magkikita na silang dalawa today. Hala, tangina, ready na ba puso ni Wonwoo. Marupok pa naman siya pagdating kay Mingyu. Pero di pwede, kailangan niyang maging matatag at panindigan kung anong sinimulan niya para maprotektahan ang sarili niyo from more hurt.

Pagdating ni Wonwoo sa venue, tarantang taranta si Soonyoung.

"WONWOO, may contact ka ba kila Jeonghan wala pa sila eh kasama sila Joshua sa first 3 performers shet shet. Malapit na magsimula bakit wala pa sila." bungad sa kanya ni Soonyoung.

"Relax ka lang baka naman natraffic lang. Tinawagan mo na ba si Joshua hyung?" mahinahon na tanong ni Wonwoo kay Soonyoung. Di papahalata na may dinadamdam.

"Wala nga eh. Ayaw sagutin ni Mingyu yung cellphone niya." Mingyu, okay di na talaga maiiwasan to.

"Soonyou-" sasabihin na sana ni Wonwoo kay Soonyoung na break na sila ni Mingyu nang biglang magring yung phone ni Soonyoung.

"AYUN TUMAWAG NA DIN KAYONG MGA BAKLA KAYO. Hala??? Paano yan? Nasan na ba kayo banda? Shaw pa lang? Putaaaaa teka tanong ko na yung mga girlies ngayon kung pwede sila na talaga mauna. HOY NAYOUNG MAUNA NA KAYO PLS LANG NASA SHAW PA DAW YUNG NGA KUMAG TANGINA PLS LANG WAG KA NA MAARTE OKAY HA. OKAY NA? Okay na daw, sila na daw mauna, tangina niyo pag wala pa kayo dito in an hour sasapatusin ko mga mukha niyo. Sige na. Siguraduhin niyong maganda mga kanta niyo mamaya ha." natapos ang tawag at tumingin si Soonyoung kay Wonwoo.

"Ano nga ulit sasabihin mo?" tanong ni Soonyoung

"Wala, haha, sabihan mo na si Boo na nagbago program."

"Ay fuck oo nga pala. Dito ka lang ha wag ka na mawawala ikaw pang limang magpeperform. Pumunta ka na kaya sa backstage para di ka na mawala."

"Sige sige." sabi ni Wonwoo, habang naglalakad patungo sa backstage.

\--

Nagsimula na yung concert so far, ang dami nang tao na nanonood malapit na nila mapuno ang venue. At so far, wala pa rin sila Mingyu. Si Jihoon, nandito na. Buti na lang matalino at umuwi kagabi para di matraffic kung kinabukasan pa siya babalik ng QC. Performance na ni Soonyoung, Minghao at "dance crew", wala pa rin sila. Tinawagan sila ni Seungkwan habang nagpeperform si Soonyoung.

"Hoy tangina niyo, sabi nang walang malalate eh. Nasan na kayo?" tanong ni Seungkwan.

"San kayo nagpapark? Pwede na dito sa may stage sa sunken. Nireserve talaga sa inyo yun kasi puta kayo special kayo eh."

"Okay. Tangina pag wala pa kayo dito in 5 minutes masasapak talaga kayo ni Soonyoung, event niya to wag kayong ano diyan ha."

"K. Bye"

Pagtapos magusap sa phone ni Seungkwan at Jeonghan, agad nagtanong si Wonwoo.

"Asan na daw sila?"

"Nandiyan na daw, hyung, magready na kayo ni Jihoon hyung. Pwesto na kayo dun sa stage. Malapit na matapos sila Soonyoung."

"Hala, wait lang hintayin muna natin sila Jeonghan" sagot ni Wonwoo.

"Wala nang time. Gusto mo bang masigawan kami ni Soonyoung?!?!??"

"Fine. Pero..."

"Pero ano?"

"Wala. Ji, tara na daw." kinalabit ni Wonwoo si Jihoon na nakaearphones habang natutulog o nagpapanggap na tulog sa tabi ni Wonwoo.

"Luh, wala pa sila Mingyu." sabi ni Jihoon.

"Hayaan mo na."

"Okay."

Pumwesto na sa stage si Wonwoo at Jihoon. Si Seungkwan din nakapwesto na para ready na silang iintroduce pagtapos ng performance ni Soonyoung.

Natapos na ang performance at iniintroduce na sila ni Seungkwan. Honestly, walang narinig si Wonwoo sa mga sinabi ni Seungkwan kasi habang nagsasalita si Seungkwan, tumalikod siya at sinilip sa gilid yung backstage. Tapos ayun nakita niya. Si Mingyu. Tangina parang pumayat siya. Fuck. Kabado na si Wonwoo. Sana lang maintindihan talaga ni Mingyu yung message niya.

"--WONWOO AT JIHOON."

Hala ayan na sila na talaga magpplay.

Pumwesto sa drums si Jihoon at pumunta naman sa harap si Wonwoo kung saan nakapwesto yung keyboard. Pinatugtog niya ng onti, ginagamay kung gaano kalakas yung tugtog galing sa instrument. Tapos tumingin sa crowd. Hala tangina halos mapuno na talaga yung sunken graden. Pero shet. Andito na siya kailangan na simulan. Inayos niya yung mic para sa height niya at nagsimulang magsalita.

"Good evening sa inyong lahat! Ako nga pala si Wonwoo at yun si Jihoon sa drums," kumaway si Jihoon mula sa pwesto niya "so bale, this song na tutugtugin namin is an original song, written by me. This is for a special someone that I've hurt deeply. Sana with this song, maintindihan niya na yung side ko." nag 'awww' yung crowd at tumingin muli si Wonwoo sa gilid kung saan nasisilip ang backstage, ayun si Mingyu. Nakatingin sa kanya. Binreak ni Wonwoo yung eye contact at tumingin kay Jihoon para senyasan na magsstart na.

Woooh, ito na. Tae ang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya.

  
_Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide_  
_So sick and tired and confused_  
_We said that this would be easy_  
_But people change after all_

Naalala nanaman ni Wonwoo yung time na sinabi sa kanya ni Minghao yung tungkol kay Mingyu, tapos naalala niya kung gaano siya ka confused dahil sa information na yun. Naalala niya yung main reason why he broke up with him. Hahaha fuck. Buhay nga naman

 _The hours turns into days_  
_Yeah, every minute we waste_  
_Will be a moment's regret_

Yung mga times na puro na lang sila away dahil sa kanya, nagplay sa utak niya. Yung mga times na hindi sila naguusap for days all because of Wonwoo. Yung boses ni Mingyu na sobrang desperate para magbati sila, tapos yung puso ni Wonwoo everytime narerealize niya na sobrang gago niya dahil lagi niyang ginagawang desperate si Mingyu.

 _But even if we're apart_  
_I'm keeping you with my thoughts_  
_And hoping you've done the same_

At this point, medyo naluluha na si Wonwoo. Tapos sumilip ulit siya sa gilid, nakita niya nakatingin pa rin si Mingyu sa kanya. Di niya maipinta kung anong emosyon meron sa mukha ni Mingyu pero kineep niya yung eye contact hanggang matapos yung chorus.

 _Promises are meant to be broken_  
_We gave away something we could keep_  
_Keep the fire, we keep the fire burning_  
_Stay awake as the city sleeps tonight, tonight_

 _You're asking for explanations_  
_But youre afraid of the truth_  
_I don't have all the answers_  
_You went outta control_  
_I swear if only you knew_

Si Mingyu naman yung bumitaw ng tingin ngayon. Bumitaw ng tingin tapos umalis sa tinatayuan niya. Di pa rin alam ni Wonwoo kung anong emosyon yung nasa mukha niya. Pumalit sa pwesto ni Mingyu si Jeonghan na nakasimangot at nakatingin ng masama kay Wonwoo kaya tumingin na lang si Wonwoo sa crowd at dinmdam yung mga natitirang linya sa kanta niya.

 _I tried, I tried and I tried_  
_But I could never have faith_  
_In dreams that never come true_

 _Promises are meant to be broken_  
_We gave away something we could keep_  
_Keep the fire, we keep the fire burning_  
_Stay awake as the city sleeps_  
_Promises are meant to be broken_  
_We gave away something we could keep_  
_Keep the fire, we keep the fire burning_  
_Stay awake as the city sleeps_

 _Promises are meant to be broken_  
_We gave away something we could keep_  
_Keep the fire, we keep the fire burning_  
_Stay awake as the city sleeps_  
_Promises are meant to be broken_  
_We gave away something we could keep_  
_Keep the fire, we keep the fire burning_  
_Stay awake as the city sleeps tonight, tonight_

Natapos yung kanta, di napansin ni Wonwoo na full blown iyak na pala siya. The crowd was quiet dahil nagsob si Wonwoo after the song. Siguro kung hindi dahil sa isang tao sa crowd na sumigaw ng "Okay lang yan maiintindahan ka nun!!!" bigla na lang siyang sigurong tatakbo off the stage tapos magtatago.

"Hahaha." sagot ni Wonwoo. "Salamat, sana nga maintindihan niya. Ayun maraming salamat sa pakikinig sa kanta ko. Follow niyo yung org namin sa Twitter para sa link sa spotify kung gusto niyong pakinggan ulit. All proceeds ay mapupunta po sa funds for Kuya Freddie's, yung janitor sa Vinzons, heart surgery. Maraming salamat!"

Naglakad na papunta sa exit pa backstage si Wonwoo (nasa kabilang dulo from where Mingyu was standing), di niya tinignan o hinanap kung nasan si Mingyu. Basta ang goal niya ay makalabas na sa stage at magpunta na sa kung nasaan yung mga alak. Kaso ayun, naharang siya ni Soonyoung bago pa niya maabot yung isang bote ng beer.

"Nagbreak kayo?" tanong ni Soonyoung sabay ng pagintroduce ni Seungkwan kila Mingyu.

"Oo." sagot ni Wonwoo, di na nasundan ng tanong ni Soonyoung si Wonwoo dahil nagsimulang magsalita si Mingyu.

"Kamusta na kayong lahat, pagod na ba kayo? Pasensya na dapat kanina pa kami tutugtog pero ang traffic sa edsa! So bale ayun 2 weeks ago, I experienced a heartbreak. Sobrang down ko. As in kung may nakita kayong matangkad na tao sa Walrus/Central the past weeks, tapos umiiyak. Ako yun. Hahaha. Ayun iniwan kasi ako without any explanations. So, sa sobrang depressed ko tungkol dun napasulat ako ng kanta. Limang kanta ata nasulat ko. Lahat galit. Angry break up songs kung baga. Pero ayun, haha, nakita ko siya 3 days ago. May kasamang iba. Tapos na realize ko. 'Tangina di ko kayang nagalit sa kanya kasi wala eh mahal ko siya eh.' so ayun. I was so ready to play an angry break up song tonight pero ayun. Wala. Di talaga kaya. Kaya sana kahit ang lungkot ng mga kanta ko, ienjoy niyo! Itong una naming ipplay ay Sana, sinulat ko yung kanta na to day after ng break up namin. I was thinking kung ano ba yung rason niya bakit siya nakipagbreak. And ito lang yung possible scenario na nailuwa ng utak ko. Which is tama naman pala. Kaya ito, sana maenjoy niyo."

3 days ago??? Nasan ba si Wonwoo 3 days ago?? Ito ba yung sa Bo's sa maginhawa yung kasama niya yung kapartner niya sa GE niya??? Putangina?

Di na natuloy ni Wonwoo yung pagiisip niya kasi nagsimula nang tumugtog yung banda nila Mingyu.

Nagsimula mag gitara si Joshua. Simula pa lang, naramdaman na ni Wonwoo yung sakit. Puta. Kaya niya ba to??

 _Umuwi lang tila bang lahat nagbago na_  
_Nawalan na ng sigla ang 'yong mga mata_  
_Ngayon ko lang naramdaman ang lamig ng gabi_  
_Kahit na magdamag na tayong magkatabi_

Hindi niya nakikita, pero naririnig niya. Yung pagwaiver ng boses ni Mingyu. Yung parang nanginginig. Parang paiyak. Hahaha fuck. Kasalanan talaga to ni Wonwoo.

 _Bakit ka nag-iba?_  
_Meron na bang iba?_  
_Sana sinabi mo_  
_Para di na umasang may tayo pa sa huli_  
_Sana sinabi mo_  
_Hahayaan naman kitang sumaya't umalis_  
_Sana sinabi mo_  
_Para di na umasang may tayo pa sa huli_  
_Sana sinabi mo_  
_Hahayaan naman kitang umalis_

"Wonwoo, okay ka lang?" tanong ni Soonyoung sa tabi niya.

"Ha? Oo naman." sabi ni Wonwoo. Nagpipigil ng luha kasi tangina sobrang mali ng akala ni Mingyu.

 _Binibilang ang hakbang, hanggang wala ka na_  
_Nagbabakasakaling lilingon ka pa_  
_Hindi na ba mababalik ang mga sandali_  
_Mga panahong may lalim pa ang 'yong ngiti_

 _Bakit ka nag-iba?_  
_Meron na bang iba?_

"Meron nga bang iba?" tanong nanaman ni Soonyoung sa kanya.

"Wala." At this point di na napigilan ni Wonwoo yung iyak niya. Tumulo na. Binigyan lang siya ng tissue ni Soonyoung.

 _Sana sinabi mo_  
_Para di na umasang may tayo pa sa huli_  
_Sana sinabi mo_  
_Hahayaan naman kitang sumaya't umalis_  
_Sana sinabi mo_  
_Para di na umasang may tayo pa sa huli_  
_Sana sinabi mo_  
_Hahayaan naman kita_

 _Sana sinabi mo_  
_Para ang mga ayaw mo'y aking iibahin_  
_Diba sinabi mo_  
_Basta't tayong dal'wa'y sasaya ang mundong mapait_

Wala namang dapat magbago kay Mingyu eh. Siya naman talaga yung mali eh. Siya yung may duda sa relationship nila. Putangina, anong ginawa niya kay Mingyu. Hindi naman ganito yung gusto niyang mangyari.

 _Diba sinabi ko_  
_Gagawin kong lahat upang tayo parin sa huli_  
_Biglang nalaman ko_  
_May hinihintay ka lang palang bumalik_

'Wala. Wala akong hinihintay bunalik. Puta sobrang mali. I'm sorry, Gyu. I'm sorry'

 _Sana sinabi mo_  
_Dahil di ko maisip ano bang nagawa kong mali_

'Wala kang nagawang mali.'

 _Sana sinabi mo_  
_Para di na umibig ang puso kong muli_  
_Sana sinabi mo_  
_Para di na umasang may tayo pa sa huli_  
_Sana sinabi mo_  
_Hahayaan naman kita_

 _Sana sinabi mo_  
_Para di na umasang may tayo pa sa huli_  
_Sana sinabi mo_

Hala putangina. Di na alam ni Wonwoo kung anong gagawin niya.

Nagsalita ulit si Mingyu.

"So ayun, haha. This next song, originally, dapat angry break up song siya asking my ex why he broke up with me. Pero ayun nga nakita ko siyang nakasmile 3 days ago tapos may kasamang iba. Narealize ko 'Ha. Tangina. Kahit iniwan niya ako para sa iba, mahal ko pa rin eh. Ano magagawa ko. Makita ko lang yung ngiting yun. Puta. Marupok ako.' hahaha ang dami bang nakakarelate? So ito na. The title of this song is Magbalik."

  
_Wala nang dating pagtingin_  
_Sawa na ba saking lambing_  
_Wala ka namang dahilan_  
_Bakit bigla na lang nang iwan?_

Hala, putangina. Sinabi naman ni Wonwoo nun na siya yung may problema hindi si Mingyu tangina. Nagwawaiver pa rin yung boses ni Mingyu. Puta. Umiiyak pa rin ba siya??? Puta. Puta. Puta. Kailangan niyang makita si Mingyu. Tumakbo si Wonwoo papunta sa gilid ng backstage kung saan may lusutan papunta sa kung saan nakapwesto yung crowd.

 _Di na alam ang gagawin_  
_Upang ika'y magbalik sa'kin_  
_Ginawa ko naman ang lahat_  
_Bakit bigla na lang naghanap?_

'Hala mingyu, wala akong iba. Oo tama ka ginawa mo ang lahat ako yung may mali. Ako yung tanga sa relationship natin ako yung may kasalanan ng lahat.' nasa isip ni Wonwoo nang makita na lumuluha nga si Mingyu habang kumakanta nang nakapikit.

 _Hindi magbabago_  
_Pagmamahal sa iyo_  
_Sana'y pakinggan mo_  
_Ang awit ng pusong ito_

Deserve niya ba to putangina. Dumilat si Mingyu tapos tangina, parang pelikula. Nakita agad siya tapos tumingin sa kanya habang sinasabi yung mga susunod na linya.

 _Tulad ng mundong hindi_  
_Tumitigil sa pag-ikot_  
_Pag ibig di mapapagod_

 _Tulad ng ilog na hindi_  
_Tumitigil sa pag agos_  
_Pag ibig di matatapos_

Tangina. Wala nang masabi si Wonwoo. Putangina sobrang bobo niya.

 _Alaala'y bumabalik_  
_Mga panahong nasasabik_  
_Sukdulang mukha mo ay_  
_Laging nasa panaginip_

Nagflash sa utak ni Wonwoo yung first date nila. Yung first kiss. Putangina. Di niya na mapigilan, bumuhos na talaga yung luha niya. Wala na siyang pake kung tignan siya nung mga tao.

 _Bakit biglang pinagpalit_  
_Pagsasamaha'y tila nawaglit_  
_Ang dating walang hanggan_  
_Nagkaroon ng katapusan_

'Di kita pinagpalit. Ikaw pa rin.' Nasa isip ni Wonwoo. Gusto niyang lapitan si Mingyu, punasan yung luha at yakapin. Putangina, pero wala. Paninidigan niya yung naging desisyon niya. Kailangan nila yun.

 _Hindi magbabago_  
_Pagmamahal sa iyo_  
_Sana'y pakinggan mo_  
_Ang awit ng pusong ito_

Nakatingin pa rin sila sa isa't isa. Yung mata ni Mingyu, puno ng luha at tanong.

 _Tulad ng mundong hindi_  
_Tumitigil sa pag-ikot_  
_Pag ibig di mapapagod_

 _Tulad ng ilog na hindi_  
_Tumitigil sa pag agos_  
_Pag ibig di matatapos_

 _Tulad ng mundong hindi_  
_Tumitigil sa pag-ikot_  
_Pag ibig di mapapagod_

 _Tulad ng ilog na hindi_  
_Tumitigil sa pag agos_  
_Pag ibig di matatapos_

 _Tumitigil_  
_Tumitigil_  
_Pag-ibig di matatapos_

Pagtapos ng kanta, tsaka lang narealize ni Wonwoo na yung crowd na malapit sa kanya ay nakatingin sa kanya. Umiiyak pala siya ulit. Fuck. Natanggal lang sa kanya yung attention nung biglang magsalita si Jeonghan sa mic.

"Okay tapos na turn ni Mingyu, ako naman. So yung next song namin ay para sa ex kong taga CHK na ang lakas makipagmomol sa ibang tao habang nandun ako sa same party na yun. Ito lang masasabi ko sayo, CHOI SEUNGCHEOL NG WEIGHTLIFTING CLUB, I HOPE YOU CHOKE YOURSELF TO SLEEP TONIGHT."

Tumawa yung crowd. Nabreak yung trance ni Wonwoo. Iniling niya yung ulo niya tapos tumingin sa sahig.

Ano na gagawin niya? Tangina di siya makapag isip, masyadong maraming tao. Kaya naglakad ng mabilis patungong exit. Sumakay ng jeep pakatipunan at umuwi na. Di niya na napansin yung mukha ni Mingyu habang sinusundan siya ng tingin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls i would like to hear your thoughts hehe also jeonghan's song is Choke by I Dont Know How but They Found Me
> 
> Mingyu's "angry" song is Outright by Wild Party
> 
> Songs used:  
> Meant to Be by Never the Strangers  
> Sana by I Belong to the Zoo  
> Magbalik by Callalily


	11. Feelings by UDD part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unexpectedly long yung gusto ko mangyari dito kaya ito muna

_Breaking through the night_

_In this cold Fahrenheit_

_Shadows have left_

_Crying got old_

 

Right after ihatid ni Mingyu si Wonwoo, umuwi ito sa condo niya at umiyak. Umiyak na parang walang bukas. Paano ba naman kasi, mahal na mahal niya tapos iniwan lang siya ng walang explanation.

Matapos ang ilang oras, napagod si Mingyu sa kakaiyak at natulala. Walang laman yung isip niya kundi 'Gyu itigil na natin to.' Tinatry niyang irecall san ba talaga nagsimula lahat. San ba nagsimulang umusok yung apoy. Wala. Di niya talaga mapinpoint. Di niya talaga matanto kung saan ang problema sa relasyon nila, oo, lately nagaaway na sila lagi. Pero lagi namang nagagawan ng paraan yun eh. Normal naman yun sa relationship diba?

Kakaisip, di namalayan ni Mingyu na 12mn na. Kinuha niya yung cellphone niya at tinext si Minghao.

"Inom tayo" sinend at naghintay ng reply.

"Pass, may exam ako bukas." reply ni Minghao

Tangina naman, kelan pa naging hadlang ang exam sa inom? Puta lahat na lang ayaw siya makasama. Hindi na nagreply si Mingyu. Tinext niya rin si Seokmin at Soonyoung pero pareho ring may gagawin

'Pota kung ayaw nila uminom, edi magisa siyang iinom tangina problema ba yun?'

Tumayo si Mingyu sa inuupuan niya at lumabas ng condo niya dala dala yung wallet niya lamang at cellphone.

_Bland and bittersweet_

_Wondering what went wrong_

_There goes all hope_

_There goes all hope_

 

Nasa pang walong na bote na si Mingyu ng red horse at nakaka anim na shot na ng jager nang magsimula siyang umiyak sa bar kung saan siya umiinom. Di niya kilala yung katabi niya pero iniiyakan niya.

"Putangina nakipagbreak siya ng ganun ganun lang tanginang yan. Di ko alam kung san ako nagkamali. Nagkulang ba ako o sumobra? Tangina di ko siya maintindihan. Tatlong taon ko siyang minahal, pre. Tapos tangina. Wala. Sabi niya mahal niya ako pero anong klaseng pagmamahal meron siya." Tumigil sandali si Mingyu at nilaklak ang natitira sa pang siyam niyang bote.

"TANGINA ANO BA TO BAT WALANG LASA TONG RED HORSE NIYO. BIGYAN NIYO NAMAN AKO NG MAS MATAPANG" sigaw ni Mingyu sa isang waiter na dumaan.

"Bro, I think you've had enough" sabi ng stranger kay Mingyu.

"Bro, di pa ako lasing." sabi ni Mingyu with a slur sa s ng lasing

"Bro lasing ka na."

"DI PA NGA ANG KULIT NETO KILALA MO BA AKO" sigaw ni Mingyu. "AKO SI MINGYU TANGINA AKO PA LANG SUMASABLAY SA TROPA KO BALI WALA TONG APAT NA RED HORSE NA TO."

"Bro, lasing ka na talaga. Pahiram nga ng phone mo tatawagan ko na mga kaibigan mo." sabi ng stranger kay Mingyu, sabay dampot ng cellphone ni Mingyu sa table.

"Sige, tawagan mo si Wonwoo. Sabihin mo mahal na mahal ko siya. Kahit ano mangyari. Mahal ko pa rin siya kahit siguro pagpapalit na ni-" natigil si Mingyu sa kakasalita dahil shinush siya ng stranger sa bar.

"SHHHH, _hello? Hello? Ah, hindi ako si Mingyu. I'm Eunwoo from Ateneo. Yeah. Your friend is quite drunk here at cubao x. He keeps on saying na mahal niya daw si Wonwoo, I dont know but it seems like they broke things off. He's pretty drunk right now I think you need to fetch him. Yeah he had like 10 bottles of red horse. Uhh, wala siyang dalang car keys. Yeah. Sige, I'll wait for you na lang. Noooo it's okay. I'll wait with him. Yeah. Okay, thanks bye."_

Humarap si Eunwoo kay Mingyu at sinabing,

"Bro your friend, Jeonghan, is coming over na. I think you need to sober up." sabi ni Eunwoo kay Mingyu

"BRO IM STILL SOBER. MARERECITE KO PA HYDROGEN HELIUM LITHIUM BERRYLIUM BORON CARBON NITROGEN OXYGEN. Oxygen." Mingyu paused. "The air I breathe. parang si Wonwoo yan sa buhay ko. essential puta bakit niya ba ako iniwan. Di ko talaga alam anong nagawa kong mali sabi niya mahal niya ako pero bakit ang bilis niya akong bitawan. kung may mali naman sa relationship diba tangina paguusapan  niyo yun bago kayo magdesisyon diba. Kailangan magus-" natigil si Mingyu dahil may kinawayan  si Eunwoo mula sa pinto

"Bro andito yung kaibigan mo!" sigaw ni Eunwoo kay Jeonghan.

"Oh my god." unang nasabi ni Jeonghan dahil sa itsura ni Mingyu. Namamaga at namumula yung mata. Hindi na makaupo ng maayos. Tinry tumayo ni Mingyu para iwelcome si Jeonghan, pero pagkatayo nito, natumba siya. Di na rin nakatayo ng maayos.

"Tangina ano nangyari sayo Mingyu. Gaano karami ininom nito?" tanong ni Jeonghan kay Eunwoo.

"I dont know, bro. When I got here he was finishing up his 4th bottle tapos sabi ng waiters before that he was taking shots of jager pa daw. Kala nila kakilala ako because I sat next to him." sabi ni Eunwoo.

"Whew, okay. Salamat ha. Fuck, kanina ko pa tinetext to kasi walang tao sa condo niya. Yun pala magisang umiinom."

"Yeah, thats why i called you from his phone kasi ikaw yung unang notif."

"Salamat ulit." Sabi ni Jeonghan habang inaayos ang pagakbay kay Mingyu.

"Kailangan mo ba ng tulong sa pag carry sa kanya?" tanong ni Eunwoo

"No need, diyan lang naman sa tabi ng TxF yung condo ko. thank you ulit!" lumabas na ng bar si Mingyu at Jeonghan at naglakad papuntang condo ni Jeonghan.

On the way sa condo ni Jeonghan, si Mingyu, umiiyak at niyayakap si Jeonghan.

"Alam mo namang mahal na mahal kita diba? Diba sabi natin, pag may problema paguusapan natin diba? sabi ko yun sayo diba? Diba you promised pa nga na magiging mas open ka na sakin diba. Bakit ayaw mo pa sabihin kung bakit ka makikipaghiwalay?"

Humahagulgol na si Mingyu sa gitna ng daan, di na alam ni Jeonghan kung paano bubuhatin si Mingyu kaya inupo niya muna to sa sidewalk at pinakalma.

"Gyu, hindi ako si Wonwoo. Huminahon ka muna."

Hindi rin alam ni Jeonghan kung paano basta naipasok niya na sa condo niya si Mingyu at inihiga sa sofabed niya. Pagkahiga niya kay Mingyu, kinuha niya nag phone niya at pumunta sa sariling kama.

_"Wonwoo, anong nangyari?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy walang ano si Eunwoo dito ah :)) wala lang akong maisip na ibang pangalan
> 
> also pls send me twitter aus wahaha nabasa ko na yung meanie filo au na sobrang sabaw ng members, tapos binabasa ko yung 4 sisters and a wedding au. if meron pang funny at maganda pls send it to me hehe

**Author's Note:**

> tnx 4 reading mga beshies 
> 
> to the one person who read it nung pinost ko the other day hahahahahahahahahahahaha sorry di ko pa naedit nun kaya dinelete ko
> 
> Also @yoongific tyvm for boosting my confidence u da best mwa mwa wuv u
> 
> If you follow me on twt, na-spoil na siguro kayo sa playlist :)))))


End file.
